Ranma's little dryad
by Minthil
Summary: The joys of parenthood. Just one more thing on the shoulders of Ranma Saotome. Rating on the save side
1. Gangs and surprises

Author Note:

This is an Alternative Universe story with some OOC behavior from several characters. The timeline is about 6 weeks after the failed wedding. This is my very first Ranma fic and you can expect shortish chapters. So now we all know what to expect from little old me.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi as well as many others. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This disclaimer is valid for this entire story, from the begin 'till the end.

Chapter 1 Gangs and surprises

Softly muttering curses under her breath, Ranma watched hidden in the alley as her pursuers stormed past. Checking that her ki was still suppressed, Ranma slowly extended her ki-senses to ensure her pursuers had left the immediate area.

Swiftly turning on her heels, Ranma faced the slightly out of breath boy as he came running towards her from the other end of the alley. Scowling, Ranma assumed a more obvious stance to warn the boy of her rapidly dwindling patience.

"Thank the Kami, I found you Please, there's trouble and we need your help. Gordo send me to find you or your brother." The boy said, raising his hands to show his none hostile intent and tattoo.

"Gordo ain't been in no fight and he knows tha rules. So do tha others. Ain't one whom wants ta break them rules, so wa ya muttering about?" Ranma stated.

"There's been a crime committed. Someone's hurt and Gordo said that only a fool or an insane would hurt a girl like that, as neither you or your brother would tolerate it. Gordo would handle this himself if he could, but things are complicated. He knock mine and the other boys head together often enough about respecting females, that most of it has stuck with us." The boy explained hurriedly.

Nodding her consent, Ranma motioned the boy to lead her. As they ran, Ranma considered the gangs of Nerima. Several months ago, Ranma had stepped in a fight between two rival gangs before they could demolish an ice-cream parlor. Considering the possibility of been denied some nice ice-cream, Ranma laid down a few 'base rules', as the gangs started to call it, for the gangs. After two weeks of talking and convincing (knocking heads together and all that) all the remaining gangs in Nerima followed these rules. Those whom didn't either stopped existing or were evicted from Nerima.

After some consideration and talks between the leaders, the remaining gangs agreed that the rules weren't a bad idea and divided Nerima in turfs (territory) with several places and roads name neutral ground, in particular ice-cream parlors (big no-no). As Ranma had stated in his 'rules', fights were formalized and moved to special designated locations where little or no damage could occur, at least to the surroundings (incidentally police interference would have a very low probability).

Ranma had learned about how his little talk and examples were used, when he interrupted a turf dispute. Hearing a formal challenge for full gang combat had been issued, Ranma accepted the position of arbiter. When the loosing gang later violated the agreement of the fight, Ranma ensured penalties actions were collected (basically he beat the gang into the ground 'till they swore to honor the agreement).

News of this intervention spread and the leaders of the gangs named Ranma the permanent arbiter for large scale fights (with the added bonus of preventing any serious bodily damage). This was extended to his 'sister' when she watched a fight in her 'brother's' place. An hands-off warning accompanied the extension.

Surprisingly the trouble normally associated with gangs dropped as the rules were formalized and enforced. The gangs themselves felt the only change was that what they did (whatever that was) had more structure. The less trouble with the police was just a convenience on the side.

Shaking her head, Ranma focused on the alley they were approaching. Another boy was on the look-out, shifting nervously as he tried to ignore the quiet sobs of a nearby female member as she was consoled by another female member, whom looked a little green.

Frowning, Ranma entered the alley keeping her senses on alert. Nodding to Gordo in greeting, Ranma raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Grim faced, Gordo pointed to a blanket next to a garbage can. Looking close Ranma noted a young girl, perhaps 7 or 8 years old.

Walking over to the shivering girl, Ranma pulled the blanket back after some silent urging of Gordo. Paling slightly Ranma placed the blanket back and faced Gordo with an icy expression, eyes filled with cold rage.

As Ranma spoke with steel in her voice, the temperature dropped several degrees. "Start talking before I start pounding."


	2. My name is

**Chapter 2 My name is…**

Shoveling his feet Gordo started talking. "Ming's parents are going to be out of town for a few days, so I figured a little party wouldn't hurt. Two of my boys, and two girls, were going to our bakery for a quick fix of pastries. Taking a short cut through this alley to buy some beer, they came across yonder girl. Would've missed her if she didn't whimper at that moment. You saw the girls, one broke down into tears and the other loses her lunch. One of the boys was smart enough to call me on my cell. Rounded up my gang and went to investigate. Found the girl and took steps. First I send messengers to the other gangs, you and your brother included, with the request for info about this and a warning. Second step I took was to send three members into the neighborhood to find out what the word is on this. Finally I had a blanket brought for the girl."

"I would hunt these… monsters down myself if I didn't see what had caused some of them marks before. I had a nasty electrocution a few tears back, when I was in the hospital. Faulty equipment left some burn marks. Same marks are on the girl. And they don't come from faulty equipement." Gordo added in a whisper.

" Ambulance?" Ranma sternly questioned.

"Hell no. Whomever did this would finish the poor thing off, given the chance. Yakuza are known for freaky things like this or some psycho had some fun. She would've seen something when it happened, a face or something. She talks and points a finger, that's little more than a death sentence. No witnesses and all that." Gordo exclaimed.

Frowning Ranma checked on the condition of the girl a bit more closely. Carefully wrapping the girl in the blanket, Ranma slowly stood muttering soothing words to the shivering bundle.

"Doctor Tofu will know what to do. Find out how she got here and who did this. I'll be with doctor Tofu." Ranma said, giving Gordo the address and phone number.

After receiving Gordo's nod, Ranma bounded to the rooftops and went in a straight line to the doctor. Ranma whispered silent prayers to the Kami's for strength for the girl and gratitude for learning doctor Tofu's new address in Juuban. Akane had set a new record that day with her distance.

20 minutes later Ranma barged into doctor Tofu's clinic. Ignoring the receptionist as she tried to stop her, Ranma entered the examination room hollering for doctor Tofu.

"Hello Ranma. Is there a specific reason why you are interrupting this consultation?" Tofu mildly asked as he handed the blouse back to the middle-aged woman sitting on the examination table.

"Sorry doc, but this girl needs your help more than tha old hag." Ranma stated as she averted her eyes and placed the girl on a second table. Slowly pulling the blanket off the girl, Ranma looked at doctor Tofu defiantly.

Ignoring the gasps of both his patient and receptionist, doctor Tofu ushered them outside the room. Grabbing several bandages and cleaning medicine, doctor Tofu turned his attention on the girl.

"Can you tell me what happened to this girl?" Tofu questioned.

"No, Gordo just send for me and he said she was found this way. I believe him. Is she going to be all right?" Ranma replied.

"From what I can tell at first glance, most of this is superficial. There is no obvious internal damage, as far as I can tell anyway. Her ki is strong and regular. Malnutrition is evident and suggest she has not eaten for a few days. These marks on her wrists say she was bounded with restraints. This is clearly a case for the police." Tofu stated firmly.

Shaking her head, Ranma explained her reluctance to this idea. "Don't think tha idea is good, doc. Gordo said that the Yakuza could be involved or a psycho, either way if the person who did this learns she's breathing, he, she or whatever would most likely hunt her down and kill her."

"The police should be able to protect the girl. On a side note, I am glad that you have made some new friends, Ranma. Still, an ambulance should have been called." Tofu commented as he bandaged and cleaned the wounds of the girl.

"Uhm, I ain't calling Gordo a friend, doc. More like someone I know." Ranma answered bitterly.

"Well, be that as it may, it is good to know that this young man looks up to you for guidance en reassurances." Tofu responded.

"Nah, more like him being afraid of a beating if I thought he did this to the girl." Ranma said with a haunted smirk.

"I must say that you lost me with that comment. How do you know this Gordo then?" Tofu asked.

"Him and his gang control parts of Nerima round the fancy restaurant across the old bookstore. I've been kinda making sure the gangs play nice, ya know. Preventing people from getting hurt." Ranma answered.

"I see. Why did you choose to condone these gangs to claim control over parts of Nerima?" Tofu asked mildly.

"Before this 'arrangement' I had little time to do anything (too busy with staying alive) and since tha rules were made I donna have ta do much. Just be an arbit… something when they have big fights. I make sure nobody gets hurt badly and tha everyone accepts the outcome. They even have made use of something called BC locations. Often this is a parking lot or a empty park. And they clean up when they're done fighting." Ranma explained.

Blinking doctor Tofu considered this. "I see." He said.

A knock on the door and the receptionist poked her head into the room.

"Excuse me doctor, but I have a rather persistent young man on the phone demanding to speak to a miss Saotome about your current patient." She said.

"Tha would be me." Ranma noted dryly and followed the receptionist to her desk.

Doctor Tofu continued to work quietly, occasionally pressing a pressure point to help the healing process. Keeping an eye on her ki-flows, doctor Tofu carefully prodded and poked the girl looking for internal damage. Soft curses signaled the entry of Ranma.

"Doc, the police is out of the question on this. I just got off the phone with Gordo. His boys found something and he's bringing it here now. He said this file was a medical record or something. He mentioned experiments, doc." Ranma stated flustered.

"That is not a good sign." Tofu responded, frowning.

Finishing his work doctor Tofu motioned Ranma to pick up the girl and to follow him to his apartment above the clinic. Telling Ranma to prepare a simple meal for the girl with some herbal spices and a herbal tea, doctor Tofu returned downstairs to tend to his remaining patients.

Humming softly Ranma laid the girl down on the sofa and started on the meal. Seeing his emergency backpack, Ranma picked it up and removed his old gi from it. Smirking wryly at his backpack Ranma started mending his old gi with his sowing kit.

_Good thing that me old pack is still here from when that big blow up occurred. Never thought old man Tendo would kick me out of the Dojo. Not my fault Akane blew her top or her getting hurt. Stupid tomboy. Shampoo has more experience and practice then Akane. If I hadn't stepped in Akane woulda been worse off. Course tha didn't stop Akane from yelling at me. And I hadda make apologies, of course._ Ranma thought, fuming.

_Still, was nice of ta doc to let me stay here. And this old gi will make some nice clothes for the girl. Never thought tha Martial Arts Clothes Designing Challange would actually have some real use. Specially with the Amaguriken. Looks like the tea's about done._ Ranma thought.

Quickly finishing the clothes, Ranma poured the tea in a cup and tended to the meal. Picking up the smaller set of clothes, Ranma returned to the living room. Stopping in the doorway, Ranma noted that the girl was finally awake.

"Ah, ya're awake. How are ya feeling." Ranma asks with a smile.

The girl simply tried to become as small as possible and wraps the blanket around her body leaving only her eyes visible. Blinking Ranma stood still for a moment, at a loss of what to do. Deciding on a course, Ranma swiftly set into motion.

Returning from the kitchen with the meal and the tea, Ranma approached the girl slowly. Placing the plate and teacup on the table, Ranma showed the girl her new clothes. White trousers and a white blouse with buttons to close it on the left side. A modest, but formal attire. A white briefs completed the set.

"Well, little one? What do you think of your new clothes?" Ranma asked, trying to coarse the girl in responding and releasing the blanket. The only response from the girl was a silent staring with her blue eyes.

Sighing Ranma gently unwrapped the girl and carefully dressed her in her new clothes. Nodding to herself, Ranma appraised the girl. Dark-red hair and blue eyes above a formal set of clothes, creating a virgin maiden image. _Hair like mother._ Ranma mused. Gently picking up the girl, Ranma sat on the ground next to the table with the girl on her lap.

"Hope ya're hungry. Cause I made some nice food for ya. Not as good as a meal from Kasumi, but it should be okay." Ranma babbled, hoping to get a response from the girl. Only to be met again with those blue eyes.

Smirking Ranma slowly coerced the girl to eat, feeding her by hand, with the occasional sip from the tea. Humming a tune she had heard, Ranma tried her best to properly tend to the girl and trying to remember what he had learned from Kasumi and doctor Tofu about taking care of people.

"There. Tha wasn't bad, now was it?" Ranma asked as she cleaned the face of the girl. Blue eyes looked into blue eyes.

Creaking the door to the apartment opened and doctor Tofu entered with a file in his hands.

"I cancelled my appointments for the rest of this evening, when I had a look at this." Tofu explained at Ranma's raised eyebrow, indicating the file.

"That bad, ne?" Ranma responded rising to sit on the sofa, girl in her lap.

Nodding, doctor Tofu sat in a chair and opened the file. "This file belongs to a rumored medical group, supposedly sponsored by the government. This is the first real evidence of that abominable group to the best of my knowledge. Human testing is at the core of what this group does."

"The police would not be able to help, in fact the opposite seems more likely. I have considered what we could do with this information to help the girl, but there is not a lot possible." Tofu continued.

"Ya mean she should vanish, doc? What about exposing these creeps?" Ranma said after thinking it over.

"They would deny anything the press says, if the press says anything. Public embarrassment of the government is not what they would do on this little bit of information. As for vanishing, perhaps. There would be no guarantee of success and if found it would not take much to retrieve her, all things considering. What if… What if you would adopt her, Ranma?" Tofu mused, scratching his chin.

"What would tha do? Sure I could beat up anyone trying to harm her, but I ain't exactly a parent." Ranma responded perplexed.

"This is more to give her a real identity. This file has her picture, but only a number as an id instead of a name. If she would get a name and was made part of a clan, then it would be hard to cover things up, such as kidnapping. Before you ask, I can not adopt her. Mostly because I live alone and have a busy schedule. You could get your mothers help and the help of the Tendo's." Tofu formulated as he looked thoughtfully through the file.

"I ain't sure, doc. Depends on what this little one wants, ne? Should tell her about my curse and life." Ranma answered softly.

Nodding his consent, doctor Tofu returned the plate and teacup to the kitchen. Exiting the kitchen with a glass of hot water and a glass of cold water, doctor Tofu approached Ranma. Placing the girl on the sofa, Ranma stood and accepted the glasses with a thanks.

"Now I hope ya can understand what I'm saying. I picked up this curse during a martial arts trip in China. Hot water reverses the curse." Ranma stated, pouring the hot water on her head. The girl cocked her head to the side as Ranma turned into a man.

"Cold water activates the curse again." Ranma unenthusiastically said and poured the cold water on his head. The girl cocked her head the other way as Ranma became a girl again.

"If ya want to be part of my family, then ya deserve ta know a few things about my life." Ranma started and went into a short account of his day-to-day life for the past two years, leaving the bigger events alone for the moment. The girl gave no response at the end, except for the staring with her eyes.

Invited to stay for diner, Ranma phoned the Tendo's about his absence. Considering the situation for a moment, Ranma asked doctor Tofu if it would be a problem to stay the night. Getting doctor Tofu's consent, Ranma informed the Tendo's to not expect her 'till lunch the next day (any reason to avoid accusations of all kinds and malleting should be grasped, especially if Akane is cooking).

Settling on the sofa after a small (for her anyway) diner, Ranma pulled the girl close to her body and laid down. Ensuring the blanket was covering them, Ranma slowly drifted into sleep, only to jolt into alert as the girl turned over and looked her into the eyes again.

"Hitomi." The girl whispered.

"Wha?" Ranma muttered intelligently.

"My name is Hitomi." Hitomi restated quietly before turning over again. She snuggled close to a bemused Ranma and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. A new dawn, a new day and one headache

**Chapter 3 A new dawn, a new day and one rather large headache**

Dawn came and awoke the Saotome youth with a hungry growl. Blinking groggy, Ranma realized a few things. She wasn't at the Tendo's and she was sharing her bed with someone, probably a girl considering her luck.

_Wha's going on again? Lets see, Gordo wanted ta talk to em and … Hitomi!_ Ranma thought, jump starting her brain as she checked the girl in her arms.

Smiling Ranma softly shaked Hitomi. "Come on Hitomi, time for breakfast."

Yawning cutely, Hitomi rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked around the room. She stiffened for a moment as she noticed Ranma, but quickly relaxed as recognition flashed in her eyes. Smiling Hitomi snuggled closer to Ranma.

"Uhm, I really need to start on breakfast." Ranma said, slightly embarrassed by the affectionate display of Hitomi.

Yawning again Hitomi nodded and got off the sofa. Ranma showed Hitomi the furo and made clear she was to clean herself before breakfast. Entering the kitchen, Ranma quickly prepared breakfast. Taking care to fix Hitomi another meal with herbal spices and to limit her own breakfast to a smaller portion (on the account of the lack of supplies to add to her portion).

Blinking Ranma noticed Hitomi standing partially hidden in the doorway, looking still like she just got out of bed. "Done washing?" Ranma asked, frowning at the negative shake of Hitomi.

"Something wrong?" Ranma questioned with slight concern.

Hitomi silently closed the distance and tugged at Ranma's pants. "Ya want me ta wash with ya?" Ranma asked with a nervous tic in her left eye.

Nodding Hitomi hugged the leg she had tugged, looking up at Ranma with pleading eyes. Sighing as she tries to control the tic and calm her nerves, Ranma made sure breakfast was shimmering and wouldn't burn in her absence. Picking Hitomi up, Ranma entered the furo and undressed Hitomi, taking care with the bandages. After a short pause of indecision, Ranma also undressed and took two towels to wrap around themselves. Ranma dumped a bucket of cold water over Hitomi and started to wash her back. Grabbing some shampoo, Ranma washed Hitomi's hair. Finishing with another bucket of cold water, Ranma carefully placed Hitomi in the bath, avoiding the hot water. Repeating the action she took with Hitomi, Ranma washed herself while keeping an eye on Hitomi.

Humming a soft tune, Ranma used her towel to dry Hitomi's hair. Startled Ranma turned her head, in concert with Hitomi, towards the door. Standing in the doorway, doctor Tofu checked for the occupied sign with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Sorry, I thought you were preparing breakfast, considering the smells from the kitchen." Tofu explained as he closed the door.

"Why do I keep getting into these situations?" Ranma mused bitterly as she finished drying Hitomi's hair.

Still slightly grumbling about her bad luck, Ranma placed Hitomi on a chair at the dining table in the kitchen. Turning her attention on breakfast again as doctor Tofu went to wash, Ranma prepared the herbal tea.

Shaken from her thoughts, Ranma looked down at the girl tugging her pants again. Displaying a comb, Hitomi used the dreaded puppies tearful eyes attack (scientist are still debating if this attack is genetic to only females or just some instinct all females have). Ignoring the tic in her left eye in the hope it would stop on its own, Ranma silently repeated the mantra 'I'm a guy' as she led Hitomi back to the chair. Gently brushing Hitomi's hair, Ranma took care to untangle the knots without causing pain to Hitomi.

Glaring at doctor Tofu, daring him to say a word, Ranma directed him to handle breakfast with a nod of the head. Smirking slightly, doctor Tofu did as instructed and finished breakfast. The three ate in silence.

"Well Ranma, have you considered adopting the girl?" Tofu asked, opting for a direct route to start the discussion.

"I wouldn't mind, I mean if it helps her like ya said it would. Would be her choice." Ranma answered, looking at Hitomi.

Hitomi seemed to considerate for a moment. She slide off her chair and crawled onto the lap of Ranma, placing her arms around her neck. Hiding her face, Hitomi gave a small nod.

"Guess I'm gonna be a dad and part-time mom." Ranma mirthless chuckled.

Shoveling a bit in his chair, doctor Tofu gathered his courage to prepare for a delicate subject. "Ranma , we have had this talk before when you staid here, some time ago. I strongly recommend that you have yourself declared an emancipated minor. In fact it is necessary if you are to adopt her."

"Look doc, I got no problems with getting away from tha panda. It's mom that I'm reluctant ta leave, even with her manly quirks. I ain't seen her in a long time." Ranma countered in a soft tone.

"I think you misunderstood me, when I explained what it means to be an emancipated minor. Just because you leave the caretaking your parents provide, how little it may be, does not mean you have to stop living in the same house or ward. Nor does it mean you have to stop seeing your mother, as the visit of my mother may remind you." Tofu said, waving his finger at Ranma.

"Okay, doc. Could ya tell me what to expect as a parent? I ain't got really good examples to follow, ya know." Ranma asked with a grateful smile.

"You are responsible for the welfare and growth of the child. When I said growth, I mean both the emotional growth as the intellectual growth. You ensure she had a roof over her head, food to eat and education to increase her knowledge." Tofu lectured.

"I would like it if you also considered that other request I made." Tofu continued tentatively.

" Ya mean an identity for me girl half." Ranma started to protest, to be halted by a raided hand of doctor Tofu.

"All I ask is that you consider it, in light of your duties to the girl." Tofu carefully formulated.

"Right." Ranma commented with a slight tic in her left eye.

They sat in a few moments of silence. Ranma looked at Hitomi as she took small sips from her tea. Sighing, Ranma considered her options.

"Doc, why ya want me ta be a girl? Apart from keeping the police off my back?" Ranma questioned.

"Aside from the legal issues, I think it would be best if you adjusted to your girl form. Answer me this, have you ever found a cure?" Tofu countered.

"No, but when the springs are back, I'll jump in the right spring and I'll be cured." Ranma answered, curiously noting a slight flinch of doctor Tofu.

"I am afraid that the springs would only make things worse. I did some research as you asked of me. Taro is a big clue as to my findings." Tofu stated in return.

"Whada ya mean worse? And what does Taro… got… no. Mix, they mix." Ranma replied, devastated as she shook her head in denial.

"Exactly, every record I have seen points to this. Every mention of a cure is referring to a temporary measure or a fake cure. There is some mentioned of being able to control the curse in a few of the older scrolls, but acceptance of the curse is paramount to the aforesaid mentioned control. Your girl side is most likely going to stay with you for the remainder of your life. The only way for you to find some measure of peace is to accept your girl side." Tofu pressed, trying to convince Ranma of the importance of this.

"It's not like I hate the curse these days. Rather the reactions of 'other' people. Not to mention getting wet all the time." Ranma whined, pouting cutely.

"I can not do anything about the opinions of other people. The water magnet part of the curse should lessen with acceptance of your condition. It might have something to do with you ki-paths and emotions. If you are able to gain control, then the magnet part should be completely removed according to the scrolls." Tofu replied calmly, pouring fresh tea into the cups.

Nodding her thanks, Ranma sipped her tea thinking about what doctor Tofu said. "Ya mentioned a link between the curse and my ki-paths. Do ya think tha has something to do with getting control?"

"The scrolls seem to hint in this direction, al do they do mention a warning about ki-techniques using emotions. As I recall it was something about polluting the mental connection." Tofu explained.

"Hold tha thought for a moment, doc." Ranma said, as she lifted the squirming Hitomi off her lap. Recognizing the stance Hitomi was in, Ranma led Hitomi out of the kitchen.

Doctor Tofu picked up the plates and cleaned them as he waited. Checking the clock, doctor Tofu picked up a notepad. Scribbling down a few notes, doctor Tofu ran through a mental checklist. Nodding to himself, doctor Tofu added a few lines.

"Sorry about that, doc. Hitomi needed to go to the little girls room." Ranma said, slightly flustered.

Raising an eyebrow, doctor Tofu decided to put Ranma more at ease. "It is only natural that a child wants his or her parent to be close. Especially in an unknown setting."

"Have you thought about hat we had talked about? My clinic will open in about 30 minutes. Do you have any free time this week to finish the adoption process?" Tofu questioned.

"Hehe, since the school was kinda damaged I'm free for a few days 'till they rebuild the damaged sections. It wasn't entirely my fault, I mean how was I to know the chemistry club was developing a new explosive? I just tried to avoid getting my hair cut from tha crazy principle. He was tha one lobbing those exploding coconuts around." Ranma chuckled nervously, pulling her braid.

"I see. Then I suggest you start the process when you leave here. These things take some time to get completed. It does offer you the chance to start on those other matters, if you want." Tofu stated.

Absently stroking Hitomi's hair, Ranma considered her course. Looking in Hitomi's eyes and nodding her head, Ranma chose her path. "Okay, doc. Ya ain't steered me wrong so far. I'll go to City Hall to adopt Hitomi and get emanci… something. I'll also get papers for me girl side. If only to annoy the panda."

Nodding, doctor Tofu handed Ranma the piece of paper with his notes. Informing Ranma about each name on the paper, doctor Tofu also handed Ranma a letter of recommendation in which he states his support in Ranma's adoption of Hitomi. Giving Hitomi a final check-up and changing the bandages, doctor Tofu led them to the door. Bidding the doctor goodbye, Ranma and Hitomi left doctor Tofu's clinic for Ciy Hall.

Sighing, Ranma waited patiently for permission to approach the desk (so basically she was bored out of her mind and tried to keep herself occupied with mental kata's). She did look at Hitomi several times to remind herself why she was doing this. She also silently promised herself, several times, to repay doctor Tofu for his help. The list of names had cut the time Ranma had to waste looking for the correct people.

"So, miss Saotome was it? You need a new identification paper. I trust you have filed in the appropriate forms, namely authentication form 84 and legislation sub form A." The bureaucrat said, looking expectantly at Ranma, whom developed a sweat drop.

Nervously swallowing, Ranma opened her mouth to answer as she send a silent prayer for a miracle. A Kami had apparently been listening as the miracle save in the form of a greeting.

"Good day to ya, mr Ichikawa." Ranma respectfully returned the greeting.

"How have you been, young lad? Haven't heard about any new thing happening to yo for some time, just the same old routine. Last I heard Furikan high needs some work again." Mr Ichikawa jovially said.

"Chuckling nervously Ranma went into an explanation of that event. As part of city planning, mr Ichikawa had met Ranma on several occasions as he supervised several construction efforts in Nerima. For some reason, mr Ichikawa hadn't believed the stories his subordinates had told him about super martial artists, capable of leveling entire buildings. At least he didn't believe until he had witnessed Ranma and cohorts undo several days worth of work on fixing walls and roads. After that particular episode (and treating the workers on a stiff drink), mr Ichikawa sought Ranma out for a talk. Getting to know the youth a bit better, mr Ichikawa started treating Ranma as a nephew, taking pity on the troubled youth.

"I'm trying to get an id for me girl side." Ranma answered mr Ichikawa's question as the bureaucrat behind the desk listened in.

"About time you started to straighten some of your bad traits. Might be difficult to get rid of your 'bad boy' reputation, but following the law is always the right thing to do." Mr Ichikawa sagely noted.

"And I don't believe we were properly introduced, young lady." Mr Ichikawa said to Hitomi, smiling.

Squirming a bit under the attention, Hitomi looked up at Ranma. "Her name is Hitomi. She got only me and doc Tofu, so I'm gonna adopt her. Need to do something called eman..., eman…, I don't know what the word is for getting adult status as a minor."

"Emancipated would be the word you're trying to say. Adoption, ne? That's a big responsibility." Mr Ichikawa pondered.

"Doc thinks I can handle it with some help from Kasumi." Ranma softly interjected as she smiled at Hitomi.

"Hmm, still I better help with all the papers and formalities around here. Don't want a challenger come bursting in here and demolish the place." Mr Ichikawa grinned.

"With my luck tha isn't unlikely." Ranma deadpanned.

Mr Ichikawa turned serious and nodded. Quickly setting to work, mr Ichikawa helped Ranma with 'her' and Hitomi's papers. Knowing the ins and outs of the system and the people involved, mr Ichikawa quickly had the ground work for the id's done. Leaving instruction to deliver the id's to Ranma's home, mr Ichikawa led Ranma to their next objective. Grim faced, mr Ichikawa presented doctor Tofu's letter and mentioned Genma Saotome as parent. Mr Ichikawa also offered his recommendation with a suggestion whispered at the end. The name 'Genma Saotome' was enough to elect a frown and the recommendation a approving nod. The suggestion received a more negative response. Pulling up the Saotome Register on the computer screen, the man pointed out several names and relevant facts.

Nodding his consent, mr Ichikawa asked the man to contact the mentioned persons for a meeting. After reassurances that a response about Ranma's status as an adult would arrive in a few days, they left to finally start the adoption process.

"You do realize this is the hardest part to get done? There are a few buckets load of laws, when it comes to adoption. Comes from the multitude of organizations involved." Mr Ichikawa stated.

"You will have to pass several inspections to prove you are capable of taking care of Hitomi. You will need a job to prove you can provide for Hitomi's baic needs, food and clothing. If the inspector sees the situation at the Tendo Dojo, without you having a job, Hitomi will most likely be taken from you and placed in a foster home. You will also have to cut back on the fighting. A child needs a stable environment and the chaos around you isn't that." Mr Ichikawa lectured.

"Aw, man. That's gonna take some doing. It ain't like I got much to say when someone attacks me. School ain't gonna let me get a job either." Ranma pouted.

"I can't help with that. I am confident that you'll find a way. After all Ranma Saotome doesn't loose." Mr Ichikawa boasted, smirking.

Laughing a bit they started on getting Hitomi adopted. After filling in a large stack of forms, a growl was heard. Ranma swear dropped and shrugged at the others, smirking. A softer growl sounded a few moments later.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you two are related. Come, lets go eat some lunch." Mr Ichikawa smirked as he led the other two to a cantina.

Waving goodbye and yelling her thanks, Ranma took Hitomi into her arms and jumped to the rooftops. Shifting Hitomi to her hips, Ranma smiled encouragingly at Hitomi. Hitomi gazed in amazement at the method of transportation Ranma used. After a few minutes of roof hopping, Hitomi started to smile as she looked at the scenery. Smirking, Ranma noted the smile.

Frowning, Ranma swiftly jumped to the side to avoid the barrage of daggers.

"Ranma Saotome. For stealing my Shampoo, prepare to die." Mousse shouted wih a gleeful smile on his face.

"Mousse." Ranma returned in a low growl as she tried to sooth the shaking Hitomi.

"Ranma? Is something wrong? Ah, crap." Mousse commented as he put his glasses on to see an angry Ranma carrying a small girl.

Paling, Mousse started muttering a prayer for save passage into the afterlife. Ranma tried to set Hitomi down on the rood so she could properly pound Mousse, but settled for a hug as Hitomi maintained a strong grip. Glaring at Mousse, Ranma raised her hand and fired a large ki-blast at him. Mousse stoically faced the ki-blast, accepting what he deemed rightful punishment. A large explosion later and Mousse was flying away without being a duck.

Cooing soothing words Ranma tried to sooth Hitomi. Seeing less than spectacular results, Ranma looked around and spied a ice-cream parlor. Smiling Ranma jumped down to the street and entered the parlor. Quickly scamming a few extra scoops of ice, Ranma looked for a place to sit. Seeing Gordo and another gang leader by the name of Daishatzu waving at her, she moved to join them.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Ranma asked as she sat down and moved Hitomi onto her lap.

"We were just discussing a deal regarding that girl. I'm glad she's doing better than yesterday." Gordo replied.

"The deal is to keep an eye out for anyone looking for the girl. If there si such a person, we approach and misdirect that person, for a minor fee from the person, of course." Daishatzu answered to Ranma's enquiring look.

Talking some small talk with the two boys, Ranma slowly coaxed Hitomi to eat the ice-cream. After a few spoons of the treat, Hitomi became a bit more active and used her own spoon. Smiling, Ranma nodded satisfied at seeing Hitomi more active. Finishing the ice-cream together, in short notice, Ranma cleaned the face of Hitomi and said goodbye to the two boys.

"Looks like she's taken the girl under her wing. Mother Goose got nothing on her." Daishatzu commented as Gordo nodded his consent with a smile.

The remainder of the trip back to the dojo was uneventful. Hitomi quickly enjoyed the scenery again. Sighing wearily, Ranma walked down the street to the dojo and did a last minute planning to deal with the inevitable chaos. Taking a deep breath, Ranma entered and announced herself. She did not have to wait long.

"BOY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Slacking off again? Oh, why am I cursed with such a dishonorable son." Genma wailed, assuming what he thought was a dramatic pose.

"Son, you should spent more time with you true fiance instead of frolicking around town." Soun bellowed with his demon-head technique.

"RANMA, were you entertaining some hussy again!" Akane shouted, before seeing Hitomi.

"Oh. Sorry Ranma, force of habit." Akane sheepishly amended.

Soun's demon-head popped out of existence and Genma paled at the sight of his currently girlish offspring. Ranma was using her version of the demon-head technique as she stroked Hitomi's back, whom was softly whimpering and hiding her face in Ranma's shoulder. Ranma's technique didn't involve an enlarged head or even an visible aura. The demon-aura, if it could be called such, was more of a invisible feeling of impending doom and eternal suffering. Combined with the soft glowing red eyes, it was sufficient to create an terrifying feeling in both men (or spineless coward and greedy panda, whichever you prefer).

Growling in warning at the fathers, Ranma acknowledged Akane's apology and stepped into the house. After exchanging polite greetings with Akane, Ranma used her demon-aura again to quiet the fathers, whom were rambling about the joining of the schools. Smiling at the cowed fathers Akane fell into step with Ranma as she tried to question Ranma about the girl in her arms.

After the failed wedding Akane had treated Ranma progressively worse as a month went by. The increased efforts of the other fiancees, after a weeks worth of relative peace, didn't help in this regard. Finally tired of being used as a punch bag and at the urging of miss Hinako, Ranma confronted Akane.

Tying up and gagging Akane to ensure her attention, Ranma vented his displeasure about how she treated him. In the heat of the moment, Ranma even confessed that he had been in love with her. Her senseless beatings had slowly killed that love. Extracting a reluctant promise to behave from Akane, Ranma removed her gag and asked her about her feelings on the matter as miss Hinako had advised.

Akane stated how her behavior came from her confusing and conflicting emotions. Anger at Kuno and boys in general, surprise of the curse, shame of falsely accusing Ranma of perversion, the hat and love towards Ranma and finally the realization of her true feelings towards Ranma. The love of siblings. Not knowing how else to respond, Akane had clobbered Ranma at every embarrassing event.

Shedding several tear together after pouring their hearts out, Ranma and Akane agreed to consider the other a sibling. Akane still lost her temper and malleted Ranma from time to time, but she did make an effort to curb her temper. Ranma did his best to help and train Akane. The fathers saw the improved relationship and started plotting a second wedding. After 'discussing' this with their respective fathers, Ranma and Akane convinced them not to go through with the bad idea. The support from Nabiki about lacking funds also helped. Still the fathers plotting continued.

Saying a general greeting as she entered the living room, Ranma apologized to Kasumi for missing lunch and sat down at the table with Hitomi on her lap. Smiling fondly, Nodoka attempted take the cute little girl to dot on and was rebuffed by Hitomi whom snuggled closer to Ranma as she sneaked glances at the other people in the room.

Waiting for everyone to sit down, Ranma stood and walked toward the back-garden. "Everyone, I've got something of an announcement. I would like to introduce my adopted daughter Hitomi Saotome."

After a brief moment of silence, pandemonium ensued and questions were flung around. Hitomi hid behind Ranma hugging Ranma's leg. Growling, Ranma employed her demon-aura again and silenced the group.

"I ain't asking for ya opinion, I'm telling ta what is. Hitomi is my daughter, end of story." Ranma growled, turning around and headed to the dojo with Hitomi.

Placing Hitomi near her stuff, Ranma smiled and patted Hitomi on the head. Moving toward the center of the dojo, Ranma started practicing her kata's. Hitomi watched enthralled at the graceful movement. Entering the dojo, Nodoka paused a moment before clearing her throat. Ranma stopped and Hitomi moved to hide behind Ranma again, al do she started to peek around Ranma at the new arrival.

"My son, while I applaud your manly ways and your virility, I disapprove of your inability of discretion. Your future wife should not be trouble by seeing your other offspring from your mistresses." Nodoka sternly stated, griping her wrapped bundle of silk.

"Mom, didn't ya listen ta wha I said? Hitomi is my 'adopted' daughter." Ranma replied, frowning.

"Well, we will discuss this at another time. I am going to speak with Hitomi in private." Nodoka demanded.

"I ain't leaving her alone, mom. Especially in the next few days. So if ya wanna talk to her, ya talk to her and me." Ranma responded, frown deepening.

Sighing at the stubbornness of her son, Nodoka nodded her consent. "Hitomi, could you tell me about your mother? … Or about yourself? … She can speak, can she not?"

"Yeah, she can talk, but it looks like she ain't trusting ya. She don't talk with people she don't trust, I think." Ranma answered.

"Look mom, why don't ya go and see if Kasumi needs some help. Hitomi ain't don't wanna talk right now and I would like to spend some time along with my daughter." Ranma continued, walking her mother to the exit.

Frowning, Nodoka accepted her son's wishes and left looking for Kasumi. Ranma took a deep breath to calm her irritation. Ever since the wedding Nodoka had been pushing harder and harder at Ranma to behave manly (one word, grandchildren). Not as stupid as her husband, Nodoka had noticed what kind of relationship existed between Ranma and Akane. Not losing a moment, Nodoka tried pushing Ranma and one of the other sisters together.

Shaking her head, Ranma went back to practice her kata's After an hour of watching Hitomi slowly tried to follow one of the slower kata's and winced slightly as she moved. Picking this up instantly, Ranma walked over to Hitomi's side. Taking her blouse off, Ranma checked Hitomi's bandages.

"Remember, ya been through a tough experience and have to take it easy for a few days." Ranma gently scolded.

"But I wanna learn to dance like you, momma." Hitomi replied softly, startling Ranma with her response.

"If ya want I'll teach ya my martial arts. Remember this, it ain't easy and requires a lot of hard work. But first ya gotta heal." Ranma said after recovering from her surprise, smiling.

Moving Hitomi to her stuff again, Ranma redid a few of the bandages and explained to Hitomi how it was done.

"Would ya like to learn a few meditation techniques? It would give ya a head start on the training and ya don't have to move much." Ranma suggested, smirking as Hitomi nodded her consent.

"Oh my." Kasumi softly muttered from where she was standing as she looked at the bandages on Hitomi.

"Hi, Kasumi. Mind taking a look at these bandages and tel me if I redid them okay?" Ranma asked, waving Kasumi over.

Softly explaining how she had met Hitomi and why Hitomi was adopted, Ranma asked Kasumi to help. Despite fidgeting nervously, Hitomi didn't try to hide from Kasumi. Kasumi noted on several occasions during the talk, that Hitomi was staring at her.

"Al right, Ranma. I will help you, but now I should get started on diner. I must say, I am proud of you." Kasumi softly said and left.

Smiling Ranma showed Hitomi a meditation technique to increase her ki-reserves. Taking some old clothes, Ranma mended them quickly into clothes for Hitomi and returned her attention back to Hitomi. Smiling Ranma joined Hitomi and gave a few hints as her senses told her how Hitomi was doing. Nodding to Akane as she entered the dojo, Ranma again told Hitomi's story. Upon hearing several death threats to anyone endangering her 'niece', Ranma stopped Akane and had her use a meditation technique to calm down until dinner.

After eating diner in a more subdued pace than normal, Ranma helped Kasumi with clearing the table. Hitomi helped by carrying her own plate into the kitchen. After taking a bath again with Hitomi, Ranma admired Hitomi in her new pajama's. Black pants with a stroke of red at the side and a red top with black cuffs (Ranma had decided that a endurance training of cold water was a good idea, before entering the furo).

Bidding everyone goodnight, Ranma and Hitomi retired into the dojo. As Genma and Nodoka shared the guest room, Ranma had opted to stay in the more peaceful dojo. Rolling out her futon, Ranma gently snuggled with Hitomi and made sure the blanket covered them both. After a few moment they fell asleep.


	4. Laying the foundations for the future

Author's note: My thanks for all the reviews. Unfortunately I have to inform you all that my updates will slow down considerably. My remaining grandfather has been getting worse these past few days. He has some serious trouble with his memory and has walked to an old home of his, some 30 years ago, on his slippers. We're monitoring things closely and are trying to keep our spirits up. This cuts my free time down and thus time to write. I am determined to finish this story, it will just take sometime.

**Chapter 4 Laying the foundations for the future**

Rubbing the sleep from their eyes, Ranma and Hitomi sat at the table, waiting for breakfast. Grumbling Genma glared at his son-turned-daughter.

"Boy, you've been slacking off too much lately. You've been neglecting your training and wasting time sleeping so long. Have you gone soft, boy?" Genma said, frowning.

"Can it pops. I don't get enough sleep as it is. And I neglecting my training either." Ranma heatedly replied.

"Stop whining like a girl, boy. And change back this instant, I won't have my son be a weak girl." Genma snuffed.

"Uhm, what I meant is that our 'son' is stronger as a boy and he is a boy from birth. I'm just trying to help the boy adjust to his curse, dear. Re-enforcing his manhood." Genma nervously amended as Nodoka frowned.

"Blablabla, pop. We'll spar after breakfast if ya're so eager." Ranma commented as she yawned.

"I too want to know why you're remaining in that form, my son." Nodoka said.

"Cause I usually end up in the pond and change. Seems like a waste of hot water. And like pops said, I need to 'adjust' to my curse. Especially in a fight." Ranma grinned at his father.

"I suppose that makes sense, but I expect you to change afterwards." Nodoka stated.

Nodding, Ranma returned her attention back at the kitchen doorway. Humming a bit, Ranma sniffed the delicious scent. Occasionally glancing at Hitomi, Ranma patiently (for once) waited. For about 2 minutes that is. Stomach growling, Ranma sheepishly shrugged and smirked proud as Hitomi's stomach echoed hers.

"I'll go and see if Kasumi needs some help." Ranma said and got up with Hitomi trailing, causing Genma to grumble again.

Quickly setting the plates on the table, Ranma helped Kasumi with the food. Hitomi had placed the teacups on the table, avoiding getting close to Genma and Nodoka. Finishing preparations, Kasumi gathered the rest of the family from upstairs as Ranma and Hitomi sat down again. Except for the normal pleasantries, breakfast was a quiet affair as Nodoka held Genma's usual pilfering in check and Ranma ate at a more subdued pace.

"Okay, pops. Ready when you are. Breakfast was good as always, Kasumi. Wanna watch us Hitomi?" Ranma asked.

Nodding her head, Hitomi moved to the dojo to watch. Ranma and her father moved before the koi pond into ready positions. At an unseen signal both jumped into the air. Blocking the others kick each combatant tried to grab the other for a throw. As Genma landed, he started throwing insults at Ranma as he charged. Redirecting a punch and going for a leg sweep, Ranma caught a glimpse of Hitomi just as she started to return the insults. Crowing at this son-turned-daughter's distraction, Genma threw her in the pond.Draging herself out of the pond, Ranma admonished her father about the insults. Laughing, Genma threw himself into the fight and made a particularly nasty insult. Grimly, Ranma met her father head on in silence. Blocking a kick and grabbing the offered leg, Ranma returned the previous favor. Scowling, Ranma waited for the panda to clear the water. Cracking her knuckles, Ranma ignored her father's signs and played the ever popular game of pound the panda. After using her Amaguriken attack, Ranma grumbled and dragged her beat-up father to the house. Dumping a kettle of hot tea over her father, waking him up in the process, Ranma started to berate her father.

"Damned pops, what's the big idea with yelling those insults in front of Hitomi? Are ya trying ta turn her into another me? I don't want her to learn the same vocabily… vocataly… words as me. I got in enough trouble with all the insults I kept throwing around, thinking that was how people talked." Ranma practically screeched.

"Ha, that girl is making you weak, boy. Leave raising her to the woman as they should and train more. I will not tolerate you slacking off." Genma scoffed, eeping at the angry aura's the present females displayed.

"Husband, I agree with my son. Hitomi is to be brought up as a lady and such foul words will not be tolerated in her presence. The word you were looking for, my son, is vocabulary." Nodoka firmly stated.

"Yes, dear." Genma sighed and accepted the towel from her, moving to the shogi board to sulk.

"Hitomi, I don't want ya to use those words pops said." Ranma said to Hitomi, whom was standing to the side.

"Understand? Those words are a big no-no. Except for those people whom deserve such words." Ranma added.

Nodding her head, Hitomi grabbed Ranma's hand and started towards the furo. Smiling, Ranma picked Hitomi up and went to clean up. Returning after a while, Ranma sat at the table for some tea. Looking around the room, Ranma saw Nabiki watching tv, Nodoka and Kasumi were enjoying a cup of tea with him and the two fathers were cheating at shogi again. Blinking, Ranma looked around again.

"Say, where's Akane? Didn't see her at breakfast either." Ranma asked after sipping some tea.

"Akane ate early and went to her friends to work on their homework." Kasumi answered.

"You should also start on your homework, my son." Nodoka stated.

"Uhm, in a while mom. I've got some things ta do first." Ranma responded, fidgeting slightly.

"Nabiki, could I talk to ya about something? In private?" Ranma asked Nabiki, finishing his tea and moving to stand beside her.

"Sure, we'll step into my room. I'll even give you a discount on the consultation fees." Nabiki smirked as she stood.

Carrying Hitomi, Ranma followed Nabiki to her room. Inside, Ranma sat down on the bed with Hitomi on his lap. Nabiki sat on the chair at the desk, smirking.

" So, Ranma. What do you want to talk about? Remember, you pay an hourly rate and one photo session for this consultation." Nabiki stated, fully engaged in her 'Ice-queen' mode.

"As long as I get half of the money. I mean, I need ta money too." Ranma grumbled.

"Half? Have you forgotten your debt? Or all the costs involved with your stay? Just because Akane considers you a brother dies not mean you get pardoned from your monetary aid to this family." Nabiki coldly lectured.

"While I accept that you now have responsibilities towards Hitomi, I too have certain responsibilities towards the rest of my family." Nabiki firmly continued, forestalling a protest from Ranma.

"I know, I know. Ya've kept the Tendo's under a roof and food on the table. Me and pops ain't helping much with us eating like we do. I ain't the one breaking stuff, but I am the one they usually want and the break things to get to me. Mr Tendo doesn't want me to work, so I help by letting you take my picture. I don't like being a freeloader anymore than ya do." Ranma responded.

"Wonderful. We now both understand the situation. Anything else I can help with?" Nabiki deadpanned.

"Sh…, darn Nabiki. I came here for your help, not your sarcasm." Ranma stated heatedly, glancing at Hitomi.

"Then stop talking around the subject and say what it is you need my help with." Nabiki replied.

"I need a job or some other way ta make money. Ya the only one I know who is good with getting money." Ranma quietly said, after swallowing his pride.

"I don't wanna do something illegal, do." Ranma added.

"Interesting. So, big bad Ranma wants a job, ne? Why Ranma, that sounds so mature coming from you." Nabiki chuckled.

"No jokes, Nabiki. I wanna do things right for Hitomi here, not like how pops did for me." Ranma said, briefly hugging Hitomi.

"Alright Saotome, no jokes. Considering your new 'leaf' in school, there aren't many 'legal' jobs available that have flexible schedules. I suspect you want some time with Hitomi, so that cuts the number of hobs down again. Off hand I would say, delivery boy, escort service in both forms, demolition company or a model… as a girl." Nabiki counted on her fingers.

" Great, which one would get me the most money for the least time?" Ranma asked, cringing slightly in expectation.

"That would either be the escort service or the model job. Escort service would likely ask for one or two nights a week. As a model, your agent would be able to make a schedule to your liking." Nabiki replied.

"Ain't I a bit young for a escort service? I mean, don't ya need ta be 24 or something?" Ranma asked after a moment of consideration.

"Not the escort service I'm considering. It's a dual service, offering protection and company in a formal setting. With your martial arts prowess, they would sign you up in a jiffy." Nabiki explained.

"I don't know. Still sounds like your selling … , uhm, you get the idea."Ranma stuttered, indicating Hitomi.

"Well, Saotome. That leaves the model job." Nabiki smirked.

"Yeah. Don't like it, but what can a guy do? I would like to contribute to the finances to help. I don't want to freeload if I can avoid it and since ya're good with these things, would ya be my agent?" Ranma ventured.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Nabiki blinked.

"I am." Ranma stated, sitting as upright and formal as possible.

"Something can be arranged. What do you suggest, as you seem to have given this some thought." Nabiki mused.

"Uhm, as I said I don't wanna freeload any longer. I guess that the money should be split in three parts. Some for me, some for you as my agent and some for the household." Ranma considered, after a few moments of silence.

"Sounds fair enough, I'll get the ball rolling and will ask auntie to help create a legal identity for 'Ranko'. I should have a contract ready by tomorrow and a photo shoot in a few days." Nabiki answered, warming up to the challenge.

"Uhm, my girl side is already getting an id." Ranma interjected.

"Oh?" Nabiki blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, since I was in City Hall to adopt Hitomi anyway. Seemed like a good idea." Ranma said, trying to act nonchalantly.

Hurumping in disbelief, Nabiki ushered Ranma and Hitomi out of her room and pulled out her cell phone. Ranma carried Hitomi downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Say, Kasumi? Can I talk to ya for a moment?" Ranma asked.

"Sure Ranma." Kasumi responded with a smile.

"Kasumi, I want to ask ya if ya want ta watch Hitomi if I'm not around or some challenger comes." Ranma asked.

"Of course I'll help. I would be delighted to watch over Hitomi." Kasumi pleasantly answered.

"Thanks, Kasumi. Being a parent takes a lot of work and a lot of things to think about." Ranma said in relief.

"It does take some effort, but it often is rewarding to see the results of your labor." Kasumi stated.

Nodding his acceptance, Ranma fell silent in contemplation. Hitomi looked as Kasumi glided around the kitchen. Nodding to himself, Ranma focused on Kasumi again.

"Kasumi, could ya help me with finding a school for Hitomi? She needs ta learn new stuff and play with boys and girls her own age." Ranma questioned.

"There is a school nearby for her age group, I'll inquire about entering Hitomi. I'm glad you are trying to do what is best for Hitomi." Kasumi praised.

"Aw, I just wanna do what's right. I already talked to Nabiki about a job. Me and Hitomi even have something we'll be able to do together, martial arts." Ranma stated, embarrassed by the praise.

"I'm happy that you have something to do together. Just remember to let Hitomi's wounds heal first." Kasumi gently chided.

"No worries, Kasumi. I ain't like pops. We're starting with meditation techniques 'till her wounds are healed." Ranma responded.

"That is good. As long as Hitomi is getting enough rest and her wounds aren't agitated, then she should recover just fine." Kasumi commented as she placed a plate of cookies on the table.

"I'll keep tha in mind. I could use a few address for rolling stock for cloth, preferably silk for the blouses and something strong for slacks. Hitomi needs a new wardrobe and I figured it would be cheaper to make them myself." Ranma said.

"I'll show you tomorrow, when I do my groceries." Kasumi replied.

"Are you finished, my son? Your homework still needs to be done." Nodoka interjected as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom. I'll go and get my homework, thanks Kasumi." Ranma answered unenthusiastically as he stood.

Nodding, Nodoka returned to the living room. In the last few months Nodoka had put her foot down and insisted that Ranma do better in school. Properly 'motivated' and Nodoka watching like a hawk, Ranma's grades started to rise slowly. This rise increased when Nodoka and Hinako convinced Ranma of the relevance of school subjects with martial arts (challenge in English, physics to aerial combat, etc). Nodoka still had to supervise the homework to ensure that it would get done.

Nodoka also started the hard work of teaching Ranma better manners and speech. This was an up-hill battle at the moment, with the occasional success (most noted success to-date was a meal where Ranma appeared to eat at a normal pace).

Genma tried to interfere once, but was quickly 'convinced' by Nodoka that it was her turn. That particular discussion had lasted about a hour and ended with a mummified panda. Apparently the discussion held the argument of the training trip and training methods, which Ranma finally had explained in detail to Nodoka. The odd grumbling about how his son was getting soft was still heard from time to time, despite frequent attempts to end the grumbling.

Sitting down in the living room, Ranma opened his math homework with clear disdain. Seeing Hitomi staring a bit at the wall, Ranma called her over and gave her some paper and pencils to draw. Smiling, Hitomi set to work besides Ranma. Sighing, Ranma turned his attention to his homework. Occasionally asking his mother for help with the more difficult problems, Ranma worked until lunch.

Reminding Ranma about his manners from time to time, Nodoka seemed pleased with the progress her son had made. Lunch was a nice and peaceful affair. As the table was cleared, Nodoka questioned Ranma about his homework from yesterday to try to find out if the material was remembered.

Still sitting at the table, Ranma was looking at the drawings Hitomi had made. Complimenting Hitomi on her stick figures Ranma showed her a trick he had learned to add perspective and depth to the drawing. He mentioned how his art teacher had demonstrated this using a drawing from a famous painter. Hearing a knock on the front door, Ranma moved to sit facing the doorway to the front of the house. Warily sighing, Ranma waited for this new problem to arrive in his life. Seeing Mousse enter, Ranma quickly stood and moved in front of Hitomi. Mousse, with an arm in cast and limping slightly, moved in front of Ranma. Gingerly sitting down, Mousse bowed.

"Ranma Saotome, I have come to apologies for the mistake I made yesterday." Mousse formally stated.

"What mistake did you make?" Nodoka sternly questioned, gripping her wrapped katana.

"I attacked and endangered an innocent, specifically a child. A serious offence according to our people's laws and on I must make amends for. Children are meant to be cherished." Mousse explained.

"Good ta hear that ya got some honor." Ranma snuffed.

"So, how are ya gonna make sure it won't happen again?" Ranma continued, glaring at Mousse.

"I don't expect it to happen again. I doubt you will go around carrying children everywhere you go, unless it is an emergency." Mousse replied, calmly.

"Hitomi is my daughter, Mousse. I carry her often enough for ya surprise attack to be a problem." Ranma countered, frowning as he looked down at Mousse.

"Daughter! I did not expect to hear such god news as I preformed my duty. My Shampoo is finally free from your clutches." Mousse crowed ecstatically.

"Ya mean, all I had ta do was adopt a child and Shampoo would have to release me from her crazy laws?" Ranma blinked at his good fortune.

"Adopt? What do you mean adopt? Didn't you knock a girl up and was forced to marry her to satisfy your honor?" Mousse frantically asked, face dropping as Ranma shaked his head.

"Then my Shampoo is not free." Mousse said dejected.

"Drat. Still, it is nice ta know all I havta do is marry and have a kid to lose Shampoo." Ranma mused.

"I suppose you have fulfilled the child part of that law, even if she is adopted. Only marriage would needed." Mousse added his two cent, before shaking his head.

"I doubt it if tha dried-up old mummy sees it that way. Pity, it would solve a few problems." Mousse said.

"Ya still haven't answered my question." Ranma pressed, returning to the subject.

"I will put on my glasses before any attack to ensure your daughter is not involved." Mousse answered stiffly.

"Good enough for me." Ranma replied in the same voice.

"Young man, why do you insist on attacking my son when all is needed is patience? In your own words, my son needs to marry to 'release' your Shampoo." Nodoka interjected.

"While I respect your son for his prowess in martial arts and his accomplishments at Phoenix Mountain, it is the Amazon way. He is an obstacle for me in my pursued of Shampoo and obstacles are for killing, that is the tradition." Mousse formally replied.

"He is also the best way for me to get stronger, like a rigorous training. Strength is valued in our village." Mousse sheepishly added, causing a facefault of those present.

"If you wish to challenge my son, then write a proper challenge letter to do so. That should prevent any innocent bystanders to get involved with your spar." Nodoka said.

"Formal challenges aren't a option. We have strict rules and laws for those. Amazons don't spar with an obstacle either." Mousse replied, shoulders slumped.

"Then I suggest you look for a way to satisfy your laws and our traditions. Now back to the apology, which was interrupted by this topic." Nodoka ordered.

"Ahem, I Mhu Zu of the Joketsuzoku, offer this gift to apologies for the offence I ade towards you and your family." Mousse stated, presenting a package.

Grabbing the package, Ranma eyed it and Mousse suspiciously. Carefully opening the package, Ranma unwrapped the gift. Blinking, Ranma showed everyone the gold-and-silver bracelet.

"That bracelet belonged to my mother." Mousse softly said.

"Ya mother? Ya sure about this Mousse? This doesn't have any magic, right? Ranma responded.

"No magic is involved with my mothers bracelet. It also shows how serious I am taking this." Mousse stated.

Nodding, Ranma handed Hitomi the bracelet and accepted the apology. Escorting Mousse to the front door, Ranma exchanged some small talk with him. Returning to the living room, Ranma sternly addressed his father about respecting other people's property. Satisfied his message was clear, Ranma announced he was taking Hitomi to a nearby park. Ranma gently rebuffed Nodoka's attempts to join them and walked with Hitomi to the park.

"Ya ain't very fond of me mom, are ya?" Ranma noted as they walked.

"She's scary." Hitomi replied.

"Yeah, she does have that effect on people." Ranma chuckled.

"Kasumi seems nice." Hitomi softly said.

"A regular saint. If it hadn't been for her, I would have gone insane. Good cook too." Ranma added, liking his lips.

"Is Nabiki always so cold?" Hitomi asked.

"I guess. She brings in the money as you heard and tha ain't easy. She has ta be cold ta do what she does." Ranma answered, trying to say the right words.

"She may not show it, but she cares for her family. If someone tries to hurt her family, she gets even in her own way and few want ta get on her bad side." Ranma elaborated.

Nodding her understanding, Hitomi started window shopping. Pointing out interesting things to Ranma, Hitomi smiled. Ranma returned the smile as he tried to answer the questions of Hitomi. The questions abruptly ended as water fell on Ranma. Hitomi giggled as her father turned into her mother again and was pouting at her misfortune. Shaking her head, Ranma continued her way to the park with Hitomi.

Pointing out a group of children playing with a ball, Ranma asked Hitomi if she wanted to join them. Shaking her head, Hitomi dragged Ranma to the swings. Smiling, Ranma pushed Hitomi as she told some stories about her training trip and the things she had seen. Hitomi listened in rapture and kept asking what happened next. After the swings, they walked around the park and used the boats. Enjoying their time together, they rested at a bench before they were joined by two elderly ladies.

"Hello dear, lovely day isn't it." One of them said.

"Yeah, it's nice." Ranma replied.

"Where are our manners? I'm Aki Shinohara and this is my friend Naoko Seaki. Is this your little sister? She's adorable. We're watching over our grandchildren, whom are playing tag over there." The second lady pleasantly babbled.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. This is my daughter Hitomi." Ranma answered back in greeting.

" And such a lovely girl it is. You've certainly aged well, maybe you could tell us you secret." Naoko mused as Ranma chuckled nervously in response.

"Would you like to play with the others, dear?" Aki asked Hitomi, indicating her grandchildren.

"Ah, she ain't comfortable with strangers." Ranma said as Hitomi tried to hide behind Ranma.

"Sensible girl. It's hard these days to know whom to trust. Still with you watching with us, little can go wrong." Naoko confidently replied.

"Don't think she's up for it." Ranma politely declined.

"Of course." Naoko conceded.

"So what do you and your husband do for a living? My family has been in construction for several generations." Aki asked.

"Well, I'm a martial artist and I don't have a job yet officially, I'm getting my contract tomorrow as a model. I'm still in school, do." Ranma answered, fidgeting slightly.

"Good for you. You look like a model too and a woman needs her collage decrees in these times. So, what does your husband do?" Naoko stated.

"I ain't got one." Ranma answered, frowning at the personal questions.

"Divorced?" Aki questioned.

"It's a touchy subject, alright?" Ranma grouched, barely keeping herself from snapping at the noisy ladies.

"No problem, dear. If you don't want to talk about it, then we don't." Naoko assured Ranma.

The three exchanged a few more pleasantries, before Ranma bid them a good day and left the park with Hitomi. Checking if the conversation hadn't bothered Hitomi, Ranma treated her to ice-cream again to her ease her unrest. Taking to the rooftops, Ranma swiftly returned to the dojo with Hitomi.

"Hi, Kasumi. When's dinner?" Ranma asked, pouring hot water over her head.

"In about a hour, a hour and half at most." Kasumi answered as she cut the vegetables.

"Okay, Hitomi and me are in the dojo practicing." Ranma responded, before heading to the dojo.

"Alright, ready to meditate again?" Ranma asked as he and Hitomi sat near the wall of the dojo.

"Pappa, what is ki?" Hitomi countered.

"Ki is life. Ki is the energy the exists in every living creature and without that energy we would die. Everyone starts with a certain level of ki, but like a muscle ki can be strengthened and increased. Martial artists are usually the persons who are able to do this, through physical exercises and meditation. Some monks are also able to use their ki, but they build it through exposing to extreme temperatures and really heavy meditation."Ranma lectured, unconsciously entering his 'Sensei' mode.

"Then how do my ki-reserves grow if I don't practice kata's like you, pappa?" Hitomi questioned.

"The meditation technique I'm teaching ya has several parts. First you have to find your ki, before you can use it. Once you find your ki, then you start moving it around your body. This improves your control over your ki and strengthens the ki-flows in your body, helping you body to handle the stress of using ki. Lastly you work on increasing your ki-reserves." Ranma replied seriously.

While physical exercise is the best and safest method, there are a few short cuts. Using you ki to enhance your healing is one. Visibly manifesting your aura another. Increasing or lightening your weight is a third. However, like any short cut there is a prize. Using all your ki for healing leaves you exhausted and if incomplete it only worsens your problems as your body has to heal itself and fill your ki-reserves at the same time. A visible aura puts pressure on the ki-paths and body as you are forcing part of your ki outside your body. In your case, it would agitate your wounds and Kasumi said to avoid that. The third method might seem like it is harmless, but it requires precise control. Increasing your weight helps with building your strength and endurance, while taxing the body. But a careless mistake could send you to the hospital as you place too much weight on your bones. Lessening your weight is the method you will be using. Control is still a big part of the method, but loosing control doesn't have too many consequences. The side effect of this method is that there is a good chance your muscles will weaken, like astronauts spending too much time in space." Ranma continued.

" So, you're showing me how to fly?" Hitomi interjected.

"No. You will always keep some weight and that will pull you down. We can't change the laws of physics … normally anyway. Flying is another technique, but it uses a lot of ki to power." Ranma answered.

"Now, do you understand how you will increase your ki-reserves?" Ranma asked.

"Uhm, I guess. I find my ki to build up my ki-paths and make myself lighter, like on a planet with less gravity. Oh, and I repeat the less gravity part in a cycle, where I use all my ki and wait until my ki is back to full strength for the next attempt." Hitomi stated.

Blinking, Ranma sheepishly nodded his consent. Going through the steps of finding ones ki with Hitomi, Ranma noted the increased focus of her aura. Smiling at the progress, Ranma started practicing his kata's. Passing the time in comfortable silence, they waited for the call for diner. When the call came, twin growls answered from the dojo, followed by a giggle.

Dinner started with the familiar sight of Ranma and Genma fighting over the food. Nodoka quickly put a stop to it and gracefully accepted the murmured apologies. Pleasantries were exchanged as dinner progressed. Genma and Soun talked about shogi, Nodoka and Nabiki tried to convince Kasumi to join them on a shopping trip for cloths, while Ranma and Akane talked about their homework.

After dinner Ranma and Hitomi returned to the dojo to train some more. Kasumi joined them after a short time to check Hitomi's bandages. Akane followed after a minute, having changed into a gi for training. Smiling, Akane suggested a spar between her and Ranma. Shaking his head, Ranma declined.

"Why not? How can I improve if I'm not challenged? Or am I not good enough for you?" Akane heatedly retorted.

"That is exactly why, Akane. As long as your temper keeps getting the better of you, then ya won't learn. Your look at thing has also got to go. Ya only see the bad things ya do, while ya have improved your speed and technique." Ranma soothed, trying to calm Akane.

"I'm trying. It's just so hard at times." Akane said sadly.

"Don't feel bad. Since our talk, ya've been better with ya temper." Ranma replied.

"Yes, I have gotten better haven't I? That talk about our feelings did get a weight of my chest." Akane smiled.

"Oh my, so you two finally admitted your feelings towards each other?" Kasumi asked, causing Ranma and Akane to share a look.

"Ah, yes and no. We did talk about our feelings towards each other, but we both agreed our love wasn't enough to be husband and wife." Akane said as spokesperson for both.

"What do you mean? I know you two love each other." Kasumi replied.

"We do love each other, but as siblings. My beatings had slowly killed Ranma's love and I wasn't much better, when we had the talk. I did love Ranma at the wedding, enough to go through with it. At the same time I hated him for being better then me at martial arts, for being a jerk, for not solving the mess with the fiancees and for several other reasons that weren't his fault." Akane stated, smiling nostalgic.

"The day after the wedding I did a lot of soul searching and found I couldn't handle it anymore. The insecurity of our love, the confusion or the constant pressure. If we only had talked sooner or if we ere given a chance without all the pressure, then … maybe it would've been different." Akane added, signing.

"We left the engagement intact, so we ain't got ta deal with our parents." Ranma interjected.

"Yes, father would be disappointed. Perhaps the engagement should be moved again." Kasumi mused.

"I ain't sure if that is a good idea. Akane can handle the other fiancees. Ya and Nabiki could get hurt and I don't want that." Ranma replied.

Extracting a reluctant promise from Kasumi to keep this news quiet, Ranma took Hitomi to the furo. Kasumi did add her own stipulation to the promise. If the situation called for it, she would inform the parents. Accepting a glass of water from Hitomi, Ranma turned in a girl again at Hitomi's request. Bidding everyone goodnight, they retired for the night.


	5. Misery loves company

Author's note: Finally a new chapter. My current schedule means I can get a new chapter out every 4 / 5 weeks. I am looking for a beta-reader / idea-bouncer to help speed things along if I get stuck in a chapter.

**Chapter 5 Misery loves company**

The quiet morning at the Tendo's was shattered by an enraged shriek, followed by a pounding sound. As the Tendo's and Nodoka watched sleepy from the back porch, Ranma tried to twist her father into positions that a human body shouldn't be in. After a series of particular nasty twist, Ranma huffed and threw Genma in the pond. Sending a last glare at her father, Ranma hurried to the curled up Hitomi.

"Ya okay? That stupid panda didn't hurt ya, right?" Ranma asked concerned.

Uncurling, Hitomi latched onto Ranma and silently sobbed. Ranma waved her arms for a moment in surprise, before she hugged back and cooed soft words to Hitomi. Glaring at her father as Soun pulled him from the pond, Ranma made her way to the house.

"Ranma, what happened?" Akane asked.

"Stupid Pops tried to wake me for a morning spar by throwing me out of ta dojo. Hitomi was holding on to me as I was thrown." Ranma growled.

"Right." Akane stated and walked to Genma.

Ranma took a bath with Hitomi, constantly trying to sooth her. In the background Akane's voice could be heard berating Genma, each a thumping sound punctured statement. After the bath, Ranma moved to the kitchen for some advice from Kasumi on how to calm Hitomi down.

"You are doing fine, Ranma. Just keep hugging her until she is done crying and recovers from the shock." Kasumi advised as she worked on breakfast with a grumpy Nabiki glaring at the coffee machine.

"Okay, Kasumi. If ya say so." Ranma replied as he kept hugging Hitomi and rocking her back and forth.

"How's Hitomi doing, my son?" Nodoka asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Still a bit shaken, mom." Ranma responded.

"I am sorry that I could not prevent this, my son. Hopefully after Akane's lecture and another talk from me will convince your father to let you and Hitomi sleep." Nodoka apologized.

"Don't think he's gonna listen, mom. I would appreciate the effort do, especially if it gets pops of my back for the next few days." Ranma replied, waving the apology off.

"I will son and it is going to listen, not 'gonna'. Would you mind if I joined you today on your shopping trip?" Nodoka asked, handing Nabiki a cup of coffee.

"Ah, I guess. Uhm, just a normal trip, right? No comments or hints about marriage or something?" Ranma responded, fidgeting slightly.

"No talk about marriage. Kasumi did say something about you being under enough pressure last night. I am not certain about what she meant with her comment. I do confess not knowing exactly what happens to you every day as Kazumi hinted." Nodoka said as she hesitantly reached out at Ranma, but retracted her hand before making contact.

"I wouldn't mind talking ta ya, later today if ya like." Ranma ventured, casting a grateful glance at Kasumi.

"I would like that." Nodoka said with a small smile.

"Can it get any mushier?" Nabiki grouched, moving for a second cup of coffee.

"At least Hitomi has calmed down. Feeling better?" Ranma asked, smiling at Hitomi's nod.

"Well, a little wait an we can enjoy one of Kasumi's breakfasts." Ranma said enthusiastically, electing a small smile from Hitomi.

"If you could set the table and wait for breakfast at the table, then I can finish a bit faster." Kasumi said, chasing everyone except Nodoka out of the kitchen.

Quickly helping setting the table, Ranma sat down and glared at his father as Soun finally dragged him in. Akane had already been sitting at the table, still huffing in anger and joined Ranma in glaring. Ranma stopped glaring after a minute in an attempt to further uplift Hitomi's spirits. Soun had started to tend to the beaten and bruised Genma and swiftly placed his hand on the mouth of his, now conscious, friend. Shaking his head, Soun reminded Genma of his previous stupid actions by poking a few bruises. Nodding his agreement to wait berating his son on his weak behaviour and holding back a few tears, Genma held his peace for the moment. Finishing tending to Genma's wounds, Soun help Genma to his place and they waited with the others.

"Ranma. What's this shopping trip I heard about?" Nabiki asked as she started to wake up more.

"Hitomi needs a wardrobe and I figured that making the clothes myself would be better, then simply buying them. I can get exactly what I want too." Ranma answered with a shrug.

"Right. You can sew and mend clothes." Nabiki said sarcastically.

"Uhm, yeah. Remember tha challenge awhile back? The one I wouldn't say anything about? Tha was Martial Arts Clothes Sowing." Ranma defensively explained, indicating Hitomi's current clothes.

"You're serious." Nabiki blinked as Akane turned her glare at Ranma.

"Oh yes, Ranma came to me for advice. He didn't want to say anything, because his mother kept talking about manly this and manly that." Kasumi responded pleasantly as she placed several dishes on the table.

"I gave him a few example books and helped him with the basics. He wanted to learn the more advanced techniques himself, so I just demonstrated a few of mine to him as a reverence." Kasumi

"Did he now." Akane commented in a low growl.

"Ah, come on Akane. Ya know how I pick up things with Martial Arts. If it's Martial Arts, I can learn it. I know we ain't found ya focus yet, but I'm certain we can find it." Ranma stated, trying to placate Akane.

"I know. It's just so hard, when I see how you pick things up with ease." Akane signed, dejected.

"Well, it is hard to compare to my manly son. Even if it was not a manly thing to do." Nodoka proudly said as she placed the remainder of the breakfast on the table.

"Oh my, that wasn't a nice thing to say. Akane, you are your own person. Ranma is better at one aspect of life and has found a way to translate that aspect to learn the other aspects, even if some aspects can't be learned this way. You can do the same thing, but patience is important. Have faith as we believe in you, little sister." Kasumi encouraged and received a small smile from Akane.

"Kasumi's right, Akane. Ya just need ta find tha one thing to focus on. We'll help ya where we can." Ranma interjected.

"Thanks." Akane said and started to eat.

Breakfast was peaceful and held a bit of small talk about the up coming shopping trip. As the last plate was emptied of food, Nabiki spoke up. "Ranma, I've got that contract ready for your signature. I also arranged for a first shooting tomorrow in the afternoon. Lets go over the contract tonight."

"Since you're going on a shopping trip anyway, bring enough material to make some clothes for yourself. The shoot is about a household application and needs a traditional look. So a traditional kimono for your girl side is needed." Nabiki continued.

"Girl side?" Akane questioned.

"Ranma here is going to be a model as a girl." Nabiki smirked.

"No son of mine is turning into a girl and doing girly things." Genma bellowed and winced in pain.

"Why are you forcing my son to do unmanly things, Nabiki?" Nodoka asked, earning a frown from Nabiki.

"Mom! I asked Nabiki for help with a job." Ranma interjected, coming to Nabiki's defence.

"Then why did you agree to this job? Surely another job would be better, if you felt the need to get one." Nodoka stated, interrupting another outburst from Genma.

"Not if I want to do good in school AND take care of Hitomi. With money and being there for her, ya know? Doing things with her, like playing tag or kata's." Ranma heatedly responded.

"If you want a job, then teach in this dojo. You will NOT do this job and that is final." Genma shouted, this time being mindful of his injuries.

"And I'm telling ya that I'm doing it. I ain't gonna freeload of tha Tendo's anymore and help with the finances, unlike some people I know. I'm trying to do the right thing and unlike ya, I'm setting a good example for Hitomi to follow." Ranma countered.

"As for teaching in tha dojo, ya know I ain't ready for that or even allowed. I can only teach family, as ya know all to well. So that ain't an option for me." Ranma continued.

"Then why are you teaching Akane, whom is not yet family?" Nodoka questioned.

"I ain't She's been training herself. I've just been giving her a few comments and showed a few scrolls she could use. She had to figure everything out by herself." Ranma smugly stated.

"What about the hints you kept giving and the encouragements?" Akane asked.

"I just kept saying tha ya can do it and to keep the scrolls in mind. Just like a trainings partner should do." Ranma answered truthfully.

"So I basically improved on my own?" Akane asked, smiling at Ranma's nod.

"Now if you only can do the same in cooking." Nabiki smirked.

Akane huffed and glowered for a moment before being placated by Kasumi. The table was quickly cleared and the dishes washed. Ranma talked with Nabiki about the photo shoot and the necessary clothes. Signalling their readiness, Nodoka and Kasumi waited for Ranma and Hitomi. Blinking, Ranma turned to Nabiki, whom still stood with an empty glass.

"Girl clothes for a girl. You need the proper undergarment for your job." Nabiki firmly said with a small smirk.

"If you insist in this job, then the matching undergarments are needed." Nodoka said, supporting Nabiki.

"Nodding her consent, Ranma stood and took Hitomi's hand. Bidding the others goodbye, the small group left. Briefly discussing the places where they should go to and all the items to be bought, the four quickly moved to their first stop.

At the market fresh food was bartered, Ranma using her looks to get a discount. Stating the finances of the Tendo's, Ranma pointed out that every yen counted and that she had made a fair trade for the discount. The boys got a happy feeling and they received a discount. Nodoka and Kasumi relented at the reasoning, but made it clear they weren't happy. They did, however, found it cute, when Hitomi tried to emulate Ranma. Engrossed in their banter and playing, they did not notice a figure looking at the three redheads before pulling out a cell phone.

With the added help, Kasumi had quickly gathered the groceries she needed. Stepping in a cloth store, Ranma and Kasumi quickly looked for cloth with flower patterns. Nodoka also suggested a cloth with an animal embroiled on it. After browsing through the shop, they settled on six types of cloth. A cloth with white orchids on a red background for the kimono. A cloth with white and pink sakura petals on a black background, to be used for t-shirts. A cloth with a green background on which leaves in a darker green sheen were placed, designs for a dress were discussed over this cloth. Following Nodoka's suggestion, two cloths with a dragon embroiled on them were selected. These cloths would be used in formal kimono's as the jade dragon, flying among yellow clouds, looked elegant. Finally a simple red and black cloth was selected.

The red and black cloths were for Hitomi's clothes. Paying for the cloths and delivery there of, the group set off to buy needle and thread. Dragging a reluctant Ranma into a Victoria's Secret store followed this. After an ultimatum and stern look from Nodoka, Ranma trotted dejected to the changing rooms. Suddenly smirking, Ranma added another set of underwear before entering a changing room.

"Well mom? Think this is me or not?" Ranma asked, showing a green lacy panties with matching bra that was partially see-through. Solid fabric hid the naughty bits, but the edges were transparent.

"That's not very manly." Nodoka commented, right eye twitching as she stared.

"Oh my. A garter belt would look lovely with that." Kasumi responded oblivious, holding up the aforementioned item.

Giggling at the face faults of her companions, Kasumi steered Ranma back to the changing room. Buying the green lacy underwear and some regular panties of different colours with matching bra's, Ranma also bought a sports bra. Talking to the store attendant, Ranma got a good idea of how to make an undershirt that she could wear in both forms without giving a free show. She also bought a few panties and a nightshirt for Hitomi.

Grumbling a bit, Ranma walked with her purchases holding Hitomi's hand. Smiling a bit, Ranma squeezed Hitomi's hand in a encouraging way as Hitomi yawned a bit. Noting this, Nodoka directed the group to a restaurant for lunch and rest. Kasumi phoned home to tell of their lunch plans. Entering lunch and talking some small talk, the group enjoyed the silence as they allowed Hitomi a quick nap before paying for their lunch.

As the group made for home, a man stepped out of an alley they just passed. Looking at the three redheads, he raised an eyebrow, before pulling out a cell phone and walking back into the alley.

Ranma suddenly stopped as her danger sense went off. Frowning she ignored the startled questions of her companions as she tried to locate the danger. Setting her bags down and pulling Hitomi a bit closer, Ranma covertly readied herself. Seeing her daughters stance, Nodoka also set her bags down and unwrapped her katana.

"Pigtailed goddess, truly the gods smile upon their undefeated and noble champion. Come and join me in an embrace, so we may celebrate our love with a kiss." Tatewaki Kuno rambled as he spread his arms.

"Just when I was enjoying some peace." Ranma grumbled as she glared at Kuno and covered Hitomi's ears to protect her from Kuno's words.

"And whom might this individual be?" Nodoka asked mildly.

"Hark, for I am the undefeated champion of Furikan High and inspiration to the retainers of that noble institute, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furikan, age 19." Kuno answered, posing with his bokken pointing to the sky.

"Ah, I remember now. The boy trying to force himself on you." Nodoka commented to Ranma.

"The vile sorcerer tried to force himself upon you, my pigtailed goddess? I shall smite the cowardly fiend and free thy from his spell." Kuno proclaimed, causing Nodoka's right eye to twitch.

"What is this? Have thy forsaken me, gods? It would seem that the vile sorcerer has forced you to birth his hell spawn." Kuno said, glaring at Hitomi.

"Fear not for I shall rid thy of its presence and shall defeat the cowardly sorcerer, whom dares not face me." Kuno continued, pointing his bokken at Hitomi.

Woosh slash

"Why did thy do that?" Kuno blinked as he stared at the remaining pieces of his bokken.

"My 'son' is an honourable man and not a coward." Nodoka grinded, pointing her katana at Kuno.

"What man is honourable when he enslaves the pigtailed goddess and my fierce tigress? Using his vile magic to defeat my noble person? Nay, I say. He is not an honourable man." Kuno stated firmly.

"This coming from a 'boy' whom pursues two girls unwanted at the same time. My son does not pursue whom you call 'pigtailed goddess' as they are kin, family. As for Akane Tendo, an formal arranged marriage agreement was reached before their births between the Tendo clan and the Saotome clan. Your interference speaks loudly of your poor manners and lack of honour." Nodoka countered.

"Verily, the sorcerer had bewitched thy. Fear not for I shall set thy free." Kuno proclaimed yet again.

Ranma swiftly led Hitomi to a bookstore at the indication of her mother. Mumbling encouraging words to Hitomi, Ranma ignored the girlish screams from Kuno as Nodoka showed him her displeasure of his remarks. After some consideration, Kasumi joined Ranma in the store. Browsing the store, Ranma bought some paper and colour pencils.

"Ya interested in this?" Ranma asked Hitomi as she looked intently at a book.

"Lets buy it then." Ranma smiled at Hitomi's nod.

Meeting up with Kasumi at the register as she bought a cookbook, Ranma showed Hitomi's book Smiling Kasumi stated the availability of the needed things back at the dojo. Stepping outside they both grimaced at the whimpering remains of an one-time human, once known as Tatewaki Kuno. Turning their attention to more pleasant matters by checking up on Nodoka. Ignoring the murmured pleas for help, the group moved on to the dojo.

Arriving at the dojo they noticed Katsunishiki patiently waiting in front of the dojo. Exchanging worried glances, the group hurried inside. They did hear the familiar battle cry and following thump as they entered the living room. Akane sat puffing with anger as she kept her mallet at the ready, glaring at the prone form as it was delicately pried from being embedded in the floor. Akari paused a moment to look at the new arrivals.

"Hi Akari. How are things?" Ranma asked as she moved to aid Akari.

"It could be better. Ryo-kun finally got enough courage to apologies to Akane for the 'P-chan' incident and… well you see the results." Akari answered sadly.

"Oh my. That is still a sore subject with Akane." Kasumi noted.

"Ya can say that again." Ranma snorted and helped Ryouga in the garden and out of sight of Akane.

"Tha took guts, Ryouga. Couldn't have been easy." Ranma continued.

"A lot of good it did me. I'm a despicable person. An honourless man." Ryouga moaned depressed.

"Now Ryo-kun. We talked about this. You were misguided in what you did, it was wrong to do, but you were misguided." Akari firmly stated.

"He's been getting more depressed lately. I've tried to cheer him up." Akari sighed.

"Darn, just when things between us were looking up." Ranma muttered.

Two days after the failed wedding, Ryouga had come across Ranma and had attacked. Depressed and angered at the loss of a perceived cure, Ryouga went all out and forced Ranma to get equally serious. After a hour long combat, the sustained wounds finally forced Ryouga to concede the field to Ranma. Stumbling onto Akari's farm, Ryouga received the needed medical attention.

It took three weeks for Ryouga to recover. Akari tirelessly stayed at his side and talked to him. She forced him to see the truth about his own actions. Following a few discussions, Ryouga accepted the truth and as soon as he was able to travel, he had Akari lead him to the Tendo dojo. Making peace with Ranma was hard for Ryouga, but it was made easier as Ranma apologies in turn for his insults and his part in cursing Ryouga. By acknowledging his own faults Ranma, placated Ryouga. Both accepted responsibility for the mistakes they made in the following discussion.

After some urging from Ranma, Ryouga agreed to inform Akane about his curse. This did not go so well as Akane blew her stack. Driving Ryouga and Akari from the dojo, Akane stayed in a foul mood that day. Ranma periodically visited Ryouga for sparring sessions. This did little to lessen the depression of Ryouga.

"Maybe things were looking up for you, but not for me." Ryouga commented quietly.

"Ah, man. I mean as friends. We finally set things straight between us." Ranma replied.

"We did do that." Ryouga said.

"This might not be the best of times to mention this, but I was talking to Tofu about my curse and he gave me some information. He said it was possible to control the curse with our ki-control. As far as he knows, however, there is no cure." Ranma said, wincing at the fallen expression on Ryouga's face.

"So I'm cursed for the rest of my live. That makes my day." Ryouga replied, glowing a sickly green.

"Whoa, easy there. It ain't tha bad Ryouga. I mean…" Ranma started, trying to calm Ryouga.

"What are you still doing here!" Akane interrupted, growling and glowing red.

"Easy Akane. Ya ain't helping." Ranma said, doing her best to avoid a fight.

"Not helping? You not telling about P-chan is not helping." Akane growled in return.

"Might as well let her kill me." Ryouga commented dejected to Ranma.

Blinking, Akane's aura disappeared at this statement. Akari softly pleaded with Ryouga. Ranma stood with a gaping mouth at the scene before her. Sucking in a deep sharp breath, Ranma's expression turned thoughtful. Akane looked pleadingly at Ranma for help.

"He! You better not think that I would do anything like that." Akane said indignantly.

"Have I seemed arrogant lately? I mean, have I been boasting about myself lately or something?" Ranma asked thoughtfully.

"Uh, yes?" Akane answered confused.

"Ryouga! Listen to me. I know, at least I think I know what's wrong with ya. With all three of us. Ya, Akane and me." Ranma firmly stated as she shook Ryouga.

"Gotta call Tofu." Ranma continued and started for the house.

"What do you mean?" Akane questioned.

Several minutes passed as Akari slowly coerced Ryouga in a better mood. The occasional kiss and declaration of love helped. Akane sat thoughtful on the porch, considering Ranma's words.

"Ok, Ryouga and Akane. We're gonna train together." Ranma announced as she exited, the house.

"Ranma what did you mean with something is wrong with me?" Akane asked again, following Ranma.

"When I talked to tha doc, he mentioned something called ki-corruption by emotions. We weren't sure what tha scrolls meant by that. Me and Ryouga use ki-blasts and ya use a ki-mallet, Akane. All based on emotions. Me confidence, Ryouga depression and ya had anger. Remember what too much confidence does?" Ranma lectured.

"You get arrogant and underestimate your opponent. A bit like you." Akane answered.

"Yep. Like me." Ranma grinned.

"Didn't take much to get you to admit that. This has to do with our ki-paths, right?" Ryouga questioned.

"The ki going through our ki-paths were tainted by an emotion. Emotions make it easier to use ki as an external weapon, but they corrupt the paths. Making the paths dependant on the emotion. At least that's what doc and I figure." Ranma lectured.

"It also makes ya more open to feel tha emotion. In my case it makes me boast and dismiss the claims of others. Akane on the other hand gets angry real easy like for the smallest things, small according to others. Ryouga gets depressed about things he can't control. Each time we use out ki and the emotion, means we feel that emotion more." Ranma continued.

"A snowball effect. It get bigger every time. So is that what my trusted pervert basher has been doing to me?" Akane asked.

"Well, yeah. As much as I can figure." Ranma answered sheepishly, rubbing his head.

"Uhm, why does Akane seem much calmer now?" Akari softly interjected.

"Meditation and we spiked her food with calming herbs." Ranma calmly said, ducking under mallet-sama.

"Off course, there are moments where the anger is too much for the herbs." Ranma continued, ignoring Akane's growl and entered the dojo.

"First we're going to summon our aura's and then we'll slowly purge it from emotions until only our will remains. It ain't easy, stray thoughts will distract ya. Personally I need to perform kata's to empty my head. Ya have to find your way to empty your mind." Ranma lectured.

"Well, walking usually works." Ryouga commented.

"I'm not sure." Akane said.

"How about pretending to break bricks, ya always seem focused doing tha." Ranma replied.

Nodding their heads, they separated to train. Ranma first set aside her purchases and handed Hitomi, whom had stayed silent and unnoticed until then, some paper to draw on. She then started her kata's. The others had already started their exercises. Training for an hour, the group commented on the progress made. Ranma mentioned a Shinto priest whom taught him this technique to clear the body of bad influences. Interested, Ryouga told of a monastery in Tibet, Ryouga thought it was Tibet, where they tried to cleanse their souls of evil with meditation and vesting. Joking, Ryouga said that Ranma would have trouble with this method. The group shared a short laugh at that, before silence settled in.

"I think you were right, Ranma. My head feels clearer and it feels like a lighter weight is on my shoulders instead of a heavy one." Ryouga softly said.

"Doctor Tofu deserves the credit more and lets not forget the Shinto priest, whom taught me the technique. As for lighter weight, I would thank Akari for that." Ranma replied, as Ryouga and Akari blushed.

"I'm guessing here, but the fact that ya can throw around ki-blasts relatively easy also helps." Ranma continued.

"I had plenty of target practice." Ryouga chuckled.

The group moved to the house for a drink and a real talk between Akane and Ryouga about P-chan. Kasumi was asked to moderate the talk and fresh herbal tea was made. Nodoka approached Ranma for their promised talk. Ranma and Hitomi followed Nodoka to the guest room for some privacy.

Sitting down Nodoka asked Ranma to tell more about her live. Nodding, Ranma explained that some parts would be skipped as Hitomi would not be a very suited audience for some parts and Ranma promised to talk about those parts at a later date. Ranma then told Nodoka and Hitomi her story, starting with the training trip. Paling slightly, Nodoka quickly realized that the left-out parts consisted of abuse as what her daughter did speak off was bordering abuse. Skipping several items, Ranma started telling about her live at the Tendo's. The rivals, the fiancées and the constant pressure from the two fathers were mentioned. The problem with honour of all those involved as Ranma clearly stated that she held honour dear. Ranma's recent behaviour was also discussed. Ranma and Nodoka kept talking until diner and had bonded a bit, but some distance still remained as Nodoka struggled with all the information and revelations.

Joining the others, they learned an agreement had been reached between Akane and Ryouga. Despite several interruptions by the appearance of mallet-sama, swiftly stopped by Kasumi before any use, both sides realized that they shared the blame and damage to their respective honour. To atone for this apologies were made, Ryouga to Akane and Akane apologized to Ranma. Ryouga also had to teach Akane an technique and help around the house.

Diner was a quiet affair and even Genma noticed the contemplating mood. The periodical glares from Nodoka helped. After Ryouga and Akari were invited to stay the night, Ranma led them to the dojo to help them prepare for the night.

Nabiki also came to the dojo and discussed the contract en photo shoot with Ranma. Ranma read the contract and was satisfied with how the money would be divided. Ranma also quickly draws a sketch of a kimono and showed the cloth to be used. Nodding her head Nabiki consented in the choice. Ranma answered the questions from Akari and Ryouga.

Taking Hitomi wash before bed, Ranma discussed a few last details with Nabiki on route to the house. Finishing their business, Ranma and Nabiki bid each other goodnight. Entering the dojo, Ranma wished Ryouga and Akari goodnight and laid down on his futon with Hitomi. Slowly drifting to sleep, Ranma considered the next day. As they say, tomorrow would bring a brand new day.


	6. Shooting for trouble

Chapter 6 Shooting for Trouble 

Thoughtfully Hitomi drawed figures in the sand, trying to ignore the others. She idly wondered what she would get for lunch today. Hopefully something normal and not some super food, like the last few lunches. The last super food had driven several of the others up the wall, literally. Sighing, Hitomi continued to draw figures.

Glancing stealthily at several of the others, Hitomi shivered at the vacant and broken expressions on their faces. Hitomi really hoped she didn't need to go to the Building anytime soon, bad things happened in the Building. Sure, bad things had happened to Hitomi outside the Building, but the really bad things happened in the Building. Smart people avoided getting sent to the Building and Hitomi considered herself smarter than average. Still, she knew to be cautious and careful.

Seeing a shadow over the drawings, Hitomi looked up and smiled, slightly shaking. The person standing over her knelt and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rising to her feet, Hitomi allowed the person to lead her with rising dread as they passed the regular entrance to the courtyard. The few they passed swiftly moved out of their path as they walked. Seeing their destination Hitomi looked imploring at the person, tears forming in her eyes. Silently they entered the Building.

A scream sounded through the neighborhood as the sun started to rise above the roofs. In the dojo soft sobs were barely audible interspersed with whispered, soothing words. Ryouga stood in an alert stance as he bleary eyed looked around for the danger. Akari hid behind Ryouga, shifting nervously. Akane was quick to respond to the scream as she barged into the dojo, mallet at the ready, before the echo ended. Looking around she came to a perfectly normal question.

"What was that about?" Akane demanded, still looking around wearily and scowled suspiciously at Genma as he entered the rest of the family.

"Think it was a bad dream. Ain't like tha would be a surprise given, ya know." Ranma briefly answered as she continued to rock Hitomi back and forth.

"Right. Call if you need help." Akane stated as she ushered everyone out of the dojo, poking Genma with her mallet.

"It's okay, I won't let anyone hurt ya. Yer safe here." Ranma cooed.

"Let's give them some privacy." Akari stated to Ryouga, whom nodded and followed Akari, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

It took Ranma a little over a half hour to calm Hitomi sufficiently down. She spent a further fifteen minutes talking to Hitomi reassuring her. Ranma carried Hitomi into the house, informing the family that Hitomi was doing slightly better. Asking Kasumi tentatively if breakfast could be delayed for a bit as they cleaned up, Ranma continued to the furo. Upon their return, the family eats breakfast in silent contemplation.

"Well, Saotome, time to start working on the kimono if we want to be ready for the photo shoot today." Nabiki stated after breakfast, cutting into the introspective mood.

"I'll get the material, but don't expect me ta leave Hitomi behind. I ain't leaving her out of me sight just yet. " Ranma replied as she used a handkerchief to clean Hitomi's face.

"Didn't expect you to, Saotome. Just get ready for the shoot." Nabiki returned and left stating she would make a few phone calls.

"Lets make some more clothes for ya at the same time, ok?" Ranma said to Hitomi, whom nodded.

Splitting up the various groups went to do their separate things. The fathers started another game of shogi, Akane went to the dojo to work out, Ryouga and Akari talked about yesterday and the newest addition to the dojo and the rest gathered in the living room with the various implements of sewing. Ranma also grabbed a few blank papers and crayons for Hitomi's drawing. Settling in the ladies started discussing several design patterns, pitting a modern look against a more conservative look.

Ranma's left eye was developing a tic again as she listened to Kasumi and Nodoka arguing about the merits of tradition versus progress. Both agreed on a demure style instead of a more provocative style as they both felt demure was more fitting for image of a housewife. Signing, Ranma interjected that Nabiki might have some insight in what would be needed for the photo shoot. Nodding their consent, the two women turned their attention to Hitomi's wardrobe (or lack there of). Ranma immediately stated that if Hitomi needed a kimono, then the design and fabric would be as discussed during the shopping trip. Snorting softly, Ranma listened to Kasumi and Nodoka as they discussed dresses and skirts. Turning to Hitomi, Ranma asked what kind of clothes Hitomi would like better, dresses and skirts or pants. Nodding at Hitomi's decision Ranma interrupted the discussion again.

"Hitomi said she wants skirts and pants, no dresses. So we'll also make several blouses and t-shirts with a few variation in design." Ranma stated.

"I am going to insist on at least one dress." Nodoka countered.

"We can make one dress, I guess. But only one." Ranma conceded, narrowing her eyes.

Setting to work, the three discussed their daily events before Hitomi was found. When Nabiki finished her phone calls and entered the living room, she was immediately beset with questions about the photo shoot. Satisfied by the answers, the group decided to use a demure style with a modern design that respected the old traditions. They worked for a few hours with reasonable speed (Ranma sewing at Amaguriken speed) and were able to complete several blouses and skirts for Hitomi. The kimono for the photo shoot was also nearly completed.

A knock on the door sounded and Kasumi went to answer.

"Ranma, a mr Ichikawa for you." Kasumi announced as she lead mr Ichikawa into the room.

"Ah, Ranko Saotome. It is fortunate I found you and Hitomi here." Mr Ichikawa smiled.

"Huh?" Ranma replied uncertain.

"I have with me your new identification papers for yourself and little Hitomi. Your emancipation request has also been processed and tentatively approved." Mr Ichikawa answered, waving the papers around.

"Tentatively?" Ranma questioned as she accepted the papers and looked at them.

"The head of the Saotome clan has the option to protest this decision, but must be able to present his protest properly within a week." Mr Ichikawa stated formally.

"Uncle Genma has to prove you can't take care of yourself to undo the decision within a week." Nabiki said in response to Ranma's blank look.

"And given his reputation that will take some doing, if he was in a position to try." Mr Ichikawa added confidently.

"Emancipation? Identification? Is there something you want forgot to tell me, my son. And what do you mean it would be difficult for my husband to undo this?" Nodoka questioned, looking at Ranma and mr Ichikawa.

"Your husband has a reputation at the government of being less than honest, madam. He would have to have solid and tangible evidence to support his claims. Given what is known of his upbringing of Ranma, sorry Ranko here, there is little that he could use to persuade the judge to rule in his favor." Mr Ichikawa tried to explain as delicately as possible.

"After several talks with Doc Tofu, I decided that having a id for my female side would prevent several legal issues. Doc also says that there is no cure for the curse, so I might as well try to adapt to it. To adopt Hitomi, I needed to be emancipated. It also means Pops can't do stupid stuff to me anymore in my name." Ranma added.

"It's just disturbing that my little boy is trying to stand alone." Nodoka commented with a troubled look.

"Mom, I need to stand on my own feet. Pops caused so much trouble for me that it's nearly impossible for me to take care everything. Even if it ain't my responsibility to take care of." Ranma softly pointed out.

"It still is troubling to me, my son." Nodoka replied as softly.

"Seeing someone you took care of, trying to stand on their own feet is always difficult. But you must trust them and believe they can succeed. It took Nabiki a few tries before she got the hang of her little hobby." Kasumi interjected, smiling at Nabiki, whom shifted embarrassed.

"Indeed. Ranko, the adoption process will take some more time. You can expect a visit from Social Services later this week or at the beginning of next week. I trust you are working hard on finding a job?" Mr Ichikawa asked.

"Actually I already have a job. I'm gonna be a model, first shoot is later today. Been preparing the clothes, before ya came in." Ranma answered, showing the clothes.

"What can I expect from the Social Service visit?" Ranma questioned in return.

"Tough questions. They'll want to know if you are ready and capable to take care of Hitomi. Showing some of your work as a model would show them that you are really prepared to go the extra mile for Hitomi, even if you are still going to school. Most teenage mothers, whom get in trouble, have to meet similar standards. Basically you have to prove the following things. A stable home, which means good living conditions, support from the family and food on the table. A job to provide for all the monetary needs, such as food and clothes or a similar arrangement. An education for both, which is part of the law. A proper social situation, this will most likely cause you the greatest of difficulties. The social situation is a bit more complex as they tend to look at the complete picture and give a warning for one thing and a judicial order for another." Mr Ichikawa lectured.

"Obviously, the social side is made up of several items. Family and interaction with family is one. The neighborhood and friends in the neighborhood is another. The situation at school plays a part, social acceptance. Interaction between child and parent is the last big part. There is little advice I can give to help, other than mention to listen to what they say. They want what is best for the child." Mr Ichikawa continued.

"Well, guess that is going to take some doing." Nabiki drawled.

"Your 'acquaintances' might cause a problem." Mr Ichikawa interjected.

"I'll handle 'em." Ranma stated confidently.

"Right, Saotome. Like you have been handling the fiancées." Nabiki sarcastically replied with a snort.

"Me getting hurt is normal, but I ain't gonna let Hitomi get hurt or used as some tool to gain favor with me. I will take care of it." Ranma answered in a cold tone.

"If you say so, Saotome." Nabiki replied after a few moments of contemplation.

"Well, I wish you luck. I must be off." Mr Ichikawa said and bid them goodbye.

Exchanging pleasantries the group continued their work. Nabiki took the ID-papers for some small administrative matters. Finishing the kimono, Ranma took Hitomi with her to change into the kimono. As Ranma was modeling the kimono, Nodoka gave some advice for adjusting the kimono to fit properly. Making the modifications immediately, the group looked with contentment at a job well done.

Changing back, Ranma gently placed the kimono in a bag and went to draw with Hitomi. Nodoka and Kasumi went into the kitchen to start on lunch. The fathers kept trying to cheat at shogi as they stoically ignored the woman folk. Pulling out the book about drawing, Ranma tried a few exercises for drawing sceneries as Hitomi had drawn several similar figures. Comparing Ranma's drawings and the book, they smiled a bit.

They continued drawing using the book as a reference to improve. A knock at the door sounded, halting most activities as Kasumi went to answer the door. Signing, Ranma wondered what would fall into her lap this time. She hoped that it wasn't a fiancée, new or otherwise, as that would mean it would literally fall in her lap.

Sighing, Ranma moved a bit to stay in front of Hitomi as the fiancée entered the room with a big smile and a take-out box. The smile dropped a bit at seeing Hitomi and an eyebrow briefly twitched. After a moment of contemplation, she moved into the kitchen to offer her help and get some answers.

"Well, at least it's the least violent one." Ranma grouched softly as she rubbed her forehead.

Shrugging, Ranma continued drawing with Hitomi as they waited for lunch. Taking the setting of the table as the signal for lunch, the fathers sat at their usual places, while keeping a sharp eye on the shogi board. Ranma hesitated and decided to wait for the others as a plan sparked in her brain to deal with the fiancée. Taking Hitomi to the furo to wash the hands, Ranma fervently hoped to keep Hitomi out of the Fiancée Wars.

"Lunch." Kasumi called out.

"Coming." Ranma replied.

Entering the room again, Ranma look at how everyone was placed. Nodoka had taken her customary place at the side of Genma. Soun was sitting at the head of the table and Akane was displaced from her usual place by a smug Ukyo, whom was waiting for Ranma to sit by her side. Hiding her smirk, Ranma urged Akane to sit in her old place and sat with Hitomi in her lap next to Nabiki, leaving Kasumi's traditional place alone. Fidgeting, Ukyo looked at Ranma, but a frown from Nodoka kept her seated.

"So, Ranchan. I hear you are adopting this little sweetheart." Ukyo ventured.

"Yep." Ranma curtly answered as she waited for the food to arrive.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Ukyo questioned.

"Nope." Ranma curtly replied, earning a frown from Ukyo and Nodoka.

The arrival of the food prevented any further talk for the moment. Settling in everyone quietly started to eat, occasionally glancing around the table.

"So, what still needs to be done for our daughter, Ranchan? I know a school that's near my restaurant. Oh, we need to work out a schedule for teaching her to make okonomiyaki and getting her a uniform." Ukyo stated in a distracted voice as her eyes glazed over in a small daydream.

"I've been arranging things for _my _daughter just fine." Ranma replied, stressing the my in the sentence.

"I can ask Konatsu to watch her if she gets out of school before we do. I'm sure we'll get along fine and have fun." Ukyo giggled, ignoring Ranma.

Softly grumbling, Ranma tries her best to ignore Ukyo as she continued to make plans on how to raise Hitomi. Frowning Ranma wondered for the hundredth time about her decision to mention to Ukyo that his feelings towards Akane had changed and that marriage was far away. Ukyo took this as confirmation that she had the best chance to win Ranma. Sharp observation allowed Ukyo to determine that the relation between Ranma and Akane had indeed changed. Confident that she had the best papers, Ukyo slowly started treating Ranma as her husband as more time passes. This got on Ranma´s nerves as a smug Ukyo continued to ignore her attempted explanations of their own relation.

Having done some observations of her own, Ranma had seen that friends did not behave as Ukyo had behaved in the past few months. Attempted talks about the relationship between them had little effect as Ukyo either ignored the talk or was off in her own world. While not the most socially adapted person, but Ranma had done her best in the past few months to improve her skills (Amazing what a small frown on the face of Kasumi could accomplish). Kasumi had given her a few books about social relations and different interaction situations. Using these books, Ranma steadily worked on her skills and with help from Kasumi and her mother practiced. While Ranma recognized the debt his family owed Ukyo, Ranma was having serious doubts about his friendship with Ukyo. Learning more about relations and comparing her current relations with more normal people was slowly changing the perspective of Ranma.

Blinking, Ranma looked at the expectant face of Ukyo and took a quick glance around the table. Several questioning faces showed her that she had spaced out a bit too long.

"Uhm, can ya say that again?" Ranma asked cautiously.

"I asked if I could take her to my restaurant when I leave after lunch." Ukyo restated, slightly irritated. (Wouldn't you be if you're ignored?)

"Sorry, I'm gonna have something to do this afternoon and I ain't letting her out of my sight." Ranma answered curtly.

"I don't mind looking after her." Ukyo replied, smiling at Hitomi.

"Not gonna happen." Ranma muttered.

"Thanks for the offer, Ukyo. But I got it covered." Ranma sheepishly amended after a twin frown from Kasumi and Nodoka.

"Would you aid me in clearing the table, my son? Everyone seems to have finished lunch." Nodoka asked, hoping to ease the tension in the room.

Nodding her consent, Ranma helped her mother clear the table. Deciding now was a good time to introduce herself to Hitomi, Ukyo got up and started to go around the table. Hitomi noticed Ukyo coming towards her and started fidgeting and scooting back a bit. As Ukyo got closer, Hitomi swiftly stood and moved behind Kasumi. Standing, Kasumi smiled at Hitomi, whom was hiding in her skirt.

"It would appear that little Hitomi is a bit shy, Ukyo. I would suggest that you give her some space." Kasumi said as she moved in front of Hitomi.

"I just want to get to know her." Ukyo innocently said as she tried to get to Hitomi.

"Perhaps another time." Kasumi slightly stressed as she maneuvered Hitomi towards the kitchen.

"I second that." Akane added a bit more firmly, moving between Kasumi and Ukyo as an added buffer.

Frowning Ukyo considered the scene. "Fine. I can introduce myself properly later." Ukyo stated heatedly and left grumbling about her treatment.

Shaking her head, Kasumi entered the kitchen with Hitomi. Blinking she saw Nodoka and Ranma cleaning the dishes with set jaws. Seeing Ranma, Hitomi timidly stepped towards Ranma, leaving a hand in contact with Kasumi. Noticing Hitomi, Ranma gave her a smile and shot a questioning glance at Kasumi at seeing Hitomi's posture.

"I believe Hitomi was frightened a bit by Ukyo's … enthusiasm." Kasumi answered, escorting Hitomi to Ranma. Hitomi quickly latched onto Ranma's leg as she got into reach.

"Figures." Ranma grumbled as she stroked Hitomi's hair.

"I know tha I wasn't polite to Ukyo and I hated doing tha. But nobody is going ta use Hitomi like she's a object or a stepping stone to a goal." Ranma stated to her mother with a 'I told ya so' look.

"I may agree with the assumptions you made, but a more eloquently and sophisticated worded response might have had a better and fundamentally superior result." Nodoka replied, sagely nodding her head.

"A clear, firm, but polite stance might have more effect and it doesn't insult people, revealing the people who take offence as petty." Kasumi giggled in response to Ranma's nonplussed facial expression.

Nodding her understanding, Ranma gave her mother a small smile to show she appreciated the advice and support. Picking Hitomi up, Ranma moved to the furo to prepare for the photo shoot.

"Tell me, Kasumi. Why was Hitomi responding as she did today?" Nodoka asked quietly.

"I believe that the nightmare she had was about her past. This combined with the pressure of an interested stranger caused her to seek out people to be comforted by. Her touching is a clear sign she needed physical reassurance that the people she trusts are within reach. Her experiences caused her to develop a introvert attitude. Out of sight, out of mind." Kasumi answered.

"What can be done?" Nodoka questioned.

"Patience would be the most important thing, tenderness would be another. It will be a slow progress, filled with setbacks. I do believe that Ranma could be precisely the person to help Hitomi out of her depression. His fierce protectiveness and big heart will help a great deal. He does lack patience and still has problems with expressing his emotions, so we must be on guard and help prevent mishaps where we can." Kasumi lectured as she helped Nodoka finish with cleaning the dishes.

Ranma had finished cleaning up and had the bag with the kimono. Calling for Nabiki, Ranma waited at the bottom of the stairs. Signaling her readiness, Nabiki came down the stairs and led Ranma and Hitomi out the door. Talking about the photo shoot, Ranma asked about what was necessary to do a good job. Nabiki talked about the different stances to express or invoke emotions and spoke of the accessories used.

"I don't get it. How can a necklace have any effect on what people think?" Ranma questioned.

"If the necklace looks expensive, then average people will think the product or service belongs in the rich and exclusive people category, making them wonder what it would be like to have it. The necklace can also display a symbolic meaning, such as joy." Nabiki lectured.

"I don't get it." Ranma said again after several moments.

"You don't get it. I've explained this three times already and you still don't get it. You got the stances within the first explanation, so why can't you get this." Nabiki wondered exasperated.

"Oh, that's easy. The stances are like Martial Arts stances, this for defense and that for offence." Ranma simply noted and blinked as Nabiki stopped walking to stare at her.

"Was it something I said?" Ranma asked, innocently.

"Just that I can't believe that I would be so stupid to forget that as long as it's Martial Arts, you can do it." Nabiki responded.

"Let's try this again. The necklace is like a weapon. Different necklaces mean different weapons. The expensive necklace might be a staff and a necklace with a tao symbol would be a katana. Each is used for a certain purpose and to achieve a certain effect. The end result should be the same, people want to buy the product or service." Nabiki tentatively explained again.

"I think I got it, kinda. Ya would use the katana to strike swift on a single opponent, where as the staff would be used to strike against more opponents with greater reach." Ranma replied, struggling to find the right words.

"It's a bit more complex then that, but it comes close I suppose." Nabiki said and moved on to the next part by explaining the effect of combining stances with accessories.

They took the bus as they chatted to keep themselves occupied. As they got off the bus, another passenger pulled out a phone and started dialing as he watched the group walk away.

"Welcome to Hakuba Productions. I am Kengo Hama, project manager at this company. I've been told a model with a great potential would be coming in today and I can see why everything was rushed. That Matsumoto Electronics specifically asked for you would suggest that either you have a good agent or an inside man." Kengo said jokingly as he welcomed Ranma and Nabiki, giving Ranma a once-over.

"Both." Nabiki stated in reply and in warning.

"Well, shall we go to the studio? Soshiro should be ready. He is your photographer for this shoot." Kengo said as he entered the elevator.

"This is our interior studio. All scenes that happen within a building or room are done here. We use a system that allows us to quickly and easily change scenes. It's based upon plug and play, meaning we have different pieces that fit together to create a scene that are interchangeable." Kengo boasted.

"We'll be shooting an ad for a blender from Matsumoto Electronics. Dressing rooms and make-up are over there." Kengo concluded, pointing to a set of doors.

Nodding her thanks, Ranma led Hitomi to the dressing room and changed into her kimono. Blinking the female assistant returned the kimono she had picked to the rack and gave a smaller kimono to Ranma for Hitomi. Smiling, Ranma asked if Hitomi wanted to play dress up. Helping Hitomi into the kimono, Ranma followed the assistant to make-up.

"I don't think Hitomi should get make-up. She's … shy around strangers." Ranma stated as delicately as she could, while patting Hitomi reassuringly on the head.

Finishing swiftly with only a little make-up to accentuate Ranma's natural beauty, the make-up artist nodded to the assistant to escort Ranma and Hitomi to the photographer.

"Ah, you must be the new model. Splendid. I'm Soshiro Hokkai, your photographer." Soshiro introduced himself as he looked at Ranma, letting his eyes linger on certain parts of her body.

"I trust that we'll have a long en prosperous relationship. Working together. Please step this way." Soshiro smirked as he bowed to Ranma and directed her with a wave of his arm to the set.

"Is he always like this?" Nabiki softly questioned Kengo with a neutral expression.

"Yes, only the quality of his work is protecting him. That and his relationship with the vice-presidents daughter. He is very discreet and does not force the girls into anything. Quite the charmer." Kengo explained in equal soft tones as he expressed his disgust.

"I'm married, not blind." Kengo said in response to Nabiki's questioning gaze.

"I didn't ask." Nabiki smirked.

"Just wondering why you would tell me this." Nabiki continued.

"As a warning. Soshiro has seduced married women before and I would like to avoid any legal problems such as custody issues." Kengo hinted.

"Then I'm more than happy to inform you that Soshiro doesn't stand a chance of succeeding with Ranma." Nabiki stated with a mischievous smile.

"After what happened, I can say with certainty that Ranma only likes women." Nabiki explained.

Sharing a nasty grin between them, they turn to look as Soshiro started directing Ranma into the proper poses. They watched as Ranma went through the motions of using the blender to prepare food and drinks. Hitomi acted as a supporting element for milkshakes and family activities. They nodded their approval as they saw Ranma quickly adjust to her role.

"Just glad there ain't no lines to say." Ranma grumbled during a break to Nabiki.

"I'll say. We'll need to work on that." Nabiki laughed and pushed Ranma back to the set.

The photo shoot continued for another half hour with Ranma posing in several other outfits to make a portfolio for her. After talking with Kengo for a short moment, Nabiki showed Ranma the check for her first job, smiling. Smiling back, Ranma gathered the rest of her stuff with Hitomi and thanked the people involved for their aid. Ranma, with Hitomi and Nabiki, made their way back to the busstop.

"And what do ya want?" Ranma asked irritated at the thug blocking her way.

"Just the girl." The thug replied, taking a handheld stun gun out of his pocket and signaled his four companions.

"Ain't gonna happen." Ranma grouched as she checked out the five surrounding thugs.

Ranma didn't liked what she saw. The thugs had picked a good spot for an ambush as the small street didn't have any stores to hide in, making only two normal exit available. Ranma didn't fancy her chances of taking both Hitomi and Nabiki in her arms and onto the roof before any thug was in striking range. Two in front and three in the back, Ranma decided that an aggressive move would be the best choice. Dropping her bag, Ranma turned and sprinted towards the left most thug in their back. A swift side kick unarmed the thug and was followed by a spin kick knocking him into another thug taking both down for the moment.

Using the momentum of the spin kick, Ranma charged the two thug in front of her group as they responded to her sudden attack. Focusing her ki again, Ranma moved faster than the thug could follow before finding her in their faces. Grabbing the arm with the stun gun of the right thug, Ranma twisted and punch the hand. A crack and pained shout rang out as Ranma finished the thug by kicking him into the wall. His partner swiftly tried to jab Ranma with his stun gun as her back was turned. He got a foot in the face for his trouble that lifted him up in the air for several feet. A strong punch to the gut followed, sending him into the wall. A crack sounded again as Ranma turned her attention to the three remaining thugs.

As Ranma was dealing with four thugs, the remaining thug tried to take Nabiki out. All he got in return for his attempted stab with the stun gun was a dodge and mace in his eyes. Nabiki used the temporary distraction by kicking the thug in the groin as hard as she could. Doubling over the thug dropped his stun gun, which was pick up by Nabiki. Not wasting a moment as the two downed thug were untangling and getting up, Nabiki used the stun gun on her opponent. Dropping face down to the ground in spasms, the thug was out for the rest of the fight. Facing the remaining two thugs, Nabiki placed herself between them and Hitomi, holding the stun gun in a defensive position she remembered from her martial arts training.

Growling the two thug tried to rush Nabiki, but were interrupted by Ranma's countercharge. Flipping over the two thugs, Ranma banged their heads together and kicked them in the back. Crashing into the grounds the thugs stopped just before Nabiki, whom used her stun gun against them. Looking around they saw a man at the end of the street walking away, talking in a phone. Growling, Ranma started in the direction of the man, but was stopped by Nabiki.

"Not now." Nabiki cautioned, indication Hitomi.

Nodding her consent, Ranma took an guard position as Nabiki used her cell phone to call the police. Ranma picked up the dropped stun guns and with twin cracks destroyed them as he had with the previous stun guns. Nabiki pocketed her stun gun as she told Ranma to tie the thugs up.

Giving their statements to the police officers, Nabiki and Ranma were told the thugs were known for kidnappings and with them as witnesses at the trial it would be hard for the thugs to get away again. Questioning the police a bit further, Nabiki discovered the thugs had the aid of an experienced lawyer in several previous trails. Assuring the officers that little could cause them to withdraw their statements, the group went to the bus stop. Little was said as they waited for the bus, but Ranma did reassure Hitomi with hugs.

The trip home was equally quiet. Attempting to break the depressing mood, Ranma asked when the next job would be. Nabiki answered that she didn´t know and that she was still trying to find the next one. Nodding her head, Ranma asked Hitomi how she felt about the photo shoot. Hitomi just hid her head in the shoulder of Ranma. Signing, Ranma rubbed Hitomi´s back as she carried her home.

Entering subdued, they called out their entrance. Receiving a confusing request to join them, they marched on to the living room. Upon entering they saw a middle aged women sitting in the living room.

"Aha, Little one. So good to see you again." The woman smiled.

"And just how ya know Hitomi?" Ranma demanded as she got in a defensive stance.

"None of your concern." The woman replied.

"Guess again." Nabiki added with a frosty tone.

"Is it not customary to introduce oneself?" The woman questioned.

"If you are a guest then yes." Nabiki stated, looking pointedly at the woman.

"Very well. I am Emma Swarts." Emma answered, slightly exasperated.

"Ranma and this is Nabiki." Ranma responded, not dropping her guard.

"Really, you would think I mean you harm." Emma said smiling at Ranma's stance.

"Depends. IF those were YOUR goons that tried to attack Hitomi, then absolutely." Nabiki bit back with a frown.

"Why would I send goons after an obsolete project?" Emma replied.

That simple statement swiftly changed the atmosphere in the room as Ranma and Akane took more aggressive stances. Kasumi took Hitomi from Ranma and moved to behind Nodoka, whom had unwrapped her katana in response to the actions of Ranma and Akane.

"Would you two explain why you are threatening a guest." Nodoka interjected as she look from Emma to the duo.

"She's part of the group tha experimented on Hitomi." Ranma spat.

"Yes I am. As I already said I no longer want or need Hitomi, so why waste any effort?" Emma questioned amused.

"You experimented on a child?" Nodoka exclaimed horrified.

"I don't expect any of you to understand our work, so I won't bother with a defense." Emma calmly stated.

"I hope you never have any children. You would probably use them for your experiments too." Kasumi said with an uncharacteristically sharp tongue.

"My future children have nothing to do with this." Emma retorted with a frown.

"Abuse one child and you'll abuse another." Akane stated with conviction.

"I disagree. But enough of this meaningless babble. I merely came to check on Hitomi. Despite what you may think I did care for her." Emma said as she got to her feet.

"Probably the same care a pet would get." Akane snorted.

"More like a favorite possession or toy." Ranma corrected with a sniff.

"Believe what you want." Emma said in tight tones and left.

"You know, Ranma. Things are always busy when you around." Nabiki commented.


	7. And the beat goes on

**Author note: Looks like my other story is helping a bit in getting the juices flowing again. Still don't expect frequent updates as it's a busy period for me, both privately as professionally.**

**Chapter 7 - And the beat goes on**

Hitomi sat quietly in the dojo as she tried to concentrated on her meditation techniques. She kept being distracted by the sparring her daddy did with auntie Akane and the memories of the last few weeks that kept popping into her head.

Hitomi clearly remembered her first day of school. She had felt very nervous at being apart from her daddy or auntie Kasumi. Just walking into the classroom had taken a lot of her courage to do. Her daddy did help by holding her hand as she softly introduced herself. Forced to leave for his own school, her daddy had whispered a few comforting words before leaving. Hitomi suspected auntie Kasumi had helped with the words. The day was dripping by slowly as Hitomi listened to the teacher drone about math. She had found a quiet spot during lunch, where she could sit away from the other kids and peacefully eat lunch. Hitomi had been glad that the day was over as she exited the school and sighted auntie Kasumi. Her daddy had asked about her day as he got home, but she still hadn't fully processed the experience. After some prodding from auntie Kasumi and Granny Nody, her daddy tried to persuade her to tell him what troubled her. After several failed attempts, as Hitomi was embarrassed by her fear of school, her daddy thought for a moment. Ignoring the silent snickers of the rest of the family at his obvious thought pose, her daddy started telling how his first day at a school went and how he had travelled to different parts of Japan and had to repeat the experience again and again. Hitomi was amazed that her daddy had gone through the same fear as she did. Feeling a bit better, Hitomi softly spoke of her day as her daddy listened.

Hitomi thought about her first kata as auntie Akane completed a complex series of punches, driving her daddy back and forcing him to block a few punches. After Hitomi had gotten the approval of doctor Tofu, her daddy slowly started with stretches to loosen Hitomi's muscles. Once the stiffness had gone after several sessions, Hitomi performed her first kata as she slowly followed her daddy in a Tai Chi kata. Carefully flowing through the kata several more times, Hitomi's technique was refined as her daddy softly guided her movements. It had taken a week of constant practice before her daddy decided to show her a second kata, but instructed Hitomi that she would have to start with the first kata before the second kata. Her meditations were also continued to lay an early foundation for her future kata's which use ki.

Hitomi stifled a giggle as she remembered several photo shoots with that weird photographer. Soshiro had made several attempts to gain the 'attention' of her daddy in her mommy form. He had restrained himself from touching her daddy to move him into the right pose after the first time as her daddy used a nearby table to threaten Soshiro about wandering hands. Soshiro got the message almost immediately. Another time he tried to approach Hitomi to gain her daddy's trust. Nabiki stopped that by sending Hitomi to Ranma as she had a little chat with Soshiro and Kengo. The third attempt had gone a little different.

* * *

"So, Nabiki. What would you say if I got a nice evening planned for Ranko? Dinner in a private four star restaurant, romantic movie and a discreet hotel. All on my cost, of course. Might do her some good to be treated like a woman again." Soshiro ventured as he directed Ranma through a photo shoot for sports equipment.

"I would say, got your will and testament in order?" Nabiki replied with a smirk.

"Ouch, that smarts." Soshiro returned with a grin.

"No, what Ranko will do to you will hurt." Nabiki stated.

"What's wrong with treating a woman on a nice evening?" Soshiro asked, taking the next set of photo's.

"Talking about me?" a girls voice said.

"Mina!! What a pleasant surprise. Why, yes. We were talking about you. I was hoping you would be available today to spent the evening with me, you know dinner, movie, etc, etc." Soshiro replied, wagging his eyebrows at the end.

Giggling the girl agreed to make some time to spent with Soshiro and stayed to make some small talk during the shoot.

"Let me guess. Her last name is Hakuba." Nabiki dryly commented in a soft tone.

"Yep." Kengo deadpanned as they watched things develop.

* * *

The social service had also paid the dojo a visit in response to the adoption of Hitomi. Several long talks between her daddy and the social worker, with help from Nabiki, had followed as Hitomi had quietly read in her book. The discussion had touched several topics such as jobs and school. Several other visits had occurred afterwards to discuss the complex dynamics of her daddy's relationship within Nerima. A contract had been signed by her daddy with several conditions regarding the adoption, before he was granted permission.

Hitomi joined her daddy and auntie Akane as they went through the cooling down process. Auntie Kasumi had appeared at the door, waving excitedly with some papers.

"They're here. They have finally been approved." Kasumi joyfully stated, handing the papers to Ranma.

"Looks like the Saotome clan has gained a member." Ranma grinned as he looked through the papers.

"I suggest you give them to Nabiki so she can enter them in the administration." Akane interjected.

"Right. Hear that Hitomi? You are now my official daughter." Ranma said as he picked Hitomi up.

"So I can really call you daddy now?" Hitomi asked and smiled as Ranma nodded.

"And what are ya giggling at?" Ranma asked as Akane did just that.

"Just remembering the look on Shampoo's face, the first time she heard that." Akane giggled.

"Right, laugh all you want. I remember a different reaction as Kodachi found out." Ranma returned as he moved to the house.

"That was a mess." Akane agreed as she followed.

* * *

After Tatewaki Kuno's recovery from his beating in front of the bookstore, which took a week and several days as Nodoka had done her best to be as thorough as possible without killing him, he kept rambling about defeating the evil sorcerer and his spawn to avenge the defilement of his pig-tailed goddess. It took Kodachi some time to take note of her brothers rambling and interpret the information in her own unique view. Gathering her choice weapons, she took off to the Tendo dojo with her trademark laugh.

"Where is this unspeakable abomination that comes from that vile creature that has enslaved my darling Ranma?" Kodachi shrieked as she barged into the living room, ribbon at the ready.

Ranma and Akane had already moved in front of Hitomi as Kodachi barged into the room, forwarned by her laugh. Taking defensive stances, they were about to retort as a loud bong sounded. Blinking they watch as Kodachi drops as a sack of potatoes and Kasumi checking her pan for any damages.

"Oh my, I hope I didn't cause any permanent damage. This is one of my favourite pans." Kasumi stated, going meticulously over the pan.

Recovering from their face-fault, Ranma and Akane quickly tied Kodachi with her own ribbon. Kasumi simply asked them to place her at the front gate as she made a phone call. Shrugging, they did as told and stood guard. As Kasumi joined them, Kodachi had recovered and was shouting profanities at her guards. Making a quick trip to the bathroom, Kasumi returned with a washcloth and washed Kodachi's mouth with soap.

A small van approached the front gate after a short wait. Two large men exited the van with a straight jacked and forced Kodachi to wear it. Smiling, Kasumi thanked the two men for their swift response and gently pushed the others back to the house.

"You meet the most interesting people as you shop." Kasumi said in response to questions from Akane and Ranma.

* * *

In comparison, the meeting of Hitomi and Shampoo was more of a let down for spectacles seekers. Shampoo had finally paid the dojo a visit with some ramen. Shampoo had already eased a bit in her pursuit of Ranma at the urging of her great-grandmother. Her new plan was simple, but trying on her patience. All she had to do was support Ranma and show, without being over-affectionate, that she was a better choice then the Violent Kitchen Destroyer.

"Nihoa, Shampoo bring delicious ramen." Shampoo shouted as she entered the dojo.

"Hello Xian Pu. How are you today?" Kasumi asked politely as she sat beside Hitomi.

"Shampoo fine. Where is airen and who is this?" Shampoo asked, indicating Hitomi, as she sat down at the table.

"This is Ranma's daughter, Hitomi." Kasumi stated, wincing slightly as Shampoo destroyed the take-out box with a sharp crack.

"Could you please tell Shampoo complete story." Shampoo politely asked, after reining her temper in with the mantra of 'remember plan'.

Nodding her thanks, Shampoo considered this new information and some old ones. Blinking, she noted the mess she made as she destroyed the take-out box and apologized, before cleaning the mess.

"I, Shampoo. It be, no is, a pleasure to meet you." Shampoo said politely to Hitomi, giving a small bow.

Shyly, Hitomi returned the bow before hiding partially behind Kasumi again. Since the introduction, Shampoo treated Hitomi in a polite manner, never threatening her. She did make it a point to ensure everyone understood that a child would never have anything to fear from her. Cologne was certainly pleased with Shampoo's initiative after being told of Hitomi and Shampoo's reaction. Mousse, wisely, stayed away as he tried to find a way to get to Ranma without involving Hitomi.

* * *

Setting Hitomi down, Ranma went looking for Nabiki with the papers as Akane went to soak in the furo.

"Hitomi, would you like to join me as I go for some shopping?" Kasumi asked as she took the shopping bags out of the cabinet.

Nodding her consent, Hitomi put her shoes on and followed Kasumi to the market. Kasumi took her time as she tried to select some ingredients with a better quality for a dish she wanted to try. She did have to answer a few curious questions about Hitomi as she went from store to store, but overall she felt confident that Hitomi was slowly becoming more used to strangers.

Hitomi for her part stayed close to Kasumi as she took in the sights and smells. She did enjoy the outing, but remained somewhat shy at meeting new people. The small comments from Kasumi about the things they bought gave Hitomi something to distract her mind with.

* * *

The figure moved swift and silent towards its destination. His swift mind examining possible tactics and responses to achieve his goal.

* * *

Akane and Nabiki had been browsing through several clothes shops, when they met up with Kasumi and Hitomi. Relieving Kasumi of some of her bags, Akane and Nabiki convinced their sister to join them. Hitomi didn't mind spending some more time with her aunts (the promised ice-cream did play a rol) as the grocery trip turned into a real shopping trip.

Nabiki was secretly pleased that she was successful in getting Akane to join her and catch up with Kasumi and Hitomi. She hadn't forgotten the attack several weeks ago and did her best to look out for trouble.

* * *

Rubbing his hands together in anticipation, the person continued to the place where a pretty prize could be claimed. He had to resist bursting out in cackling, so as to not alert his unwary prey.

* * *

The attack on the group wasn't as through as the previous attempt as Nabiki demonstrated by slipping away, yelling that she was going to get help. Kasumi and Hitomi stood with their back to the wall as Akane did her best to persuade the attackers to go away.

The adventures, of the past year, had left their mark on Akane as she methodically disabled one attacker at a time without much difficulty. She was, however, outnumbered and couldn't be everywhere at the same time. The thugs had realized this early on and tried to make use of this, but Akane's counter tactic of 'throw a thug at a thug' disrupted their efforts some. The support fire in the form of thrown food and cheap souvenirs, courtesy of several bystanders, didn't help in that regard. Neither did the 'Speed Woodcarving' martial artist, whom ran interference.

Nabiki's voice, heralding her return to the fight, didn't do much to ease the worries of the thugs as they saw their chances to success fall even further.

"There they are." Nabiki shouted and pointed at the thugs.

"How dare you young ingrates threaten poor sweet Kasumi." Happosai roared as he entered the fray, pipe at the ready.

Truth be told, the thugs did do their utmost best, both in trying to kidnapping Hitomi and getting away from an enraged Happosai. Their best wasn't nearly enough for both endeavours. Happosai made short work of the thugs as he used his pipe to send them flying, along with a Happo Daikarin as a goodbye present. Finally cackling with glee, he made a quick check to see if he had missed any thug.

"Well, my good deed has been done for this year. Onward to liberate my pretties." Happosai declared and briefly placed himself in Akane's bosom, before streaking off with her bra to his original destination.

"You just had to stumble upon him, didn't you." Akane calmly remarked as she looked in the direction Happosai took off in.

"Nope, he usually takes a route near here today. I knew he wouldn't allow anything to happen to Kasumi, so I enlisted his aid." Nabiki dryly commented.

"Guess we can't be picky." Akane sighed.

Checking on Kasumi and Hitomi, the group quickly picked up their bags and made a bee line to the dojo. Nabiki had picked up the distraught Hitomi and did her best to comfort her. They kept a constant vigil as they walked, pausing only to place a call to the dojo requesting some reinforcements. Ranma found them shortly after that and joined Akane in a guard position as they travelled. No other attempt was made that day as they returned to the dojo. The remainder of the day passed slowly and only one incident happened, in the form of a visit.

"Hello." Ukyo said as she entered the living room.

"You just had to ask what else could go wrong." Nabiki grouched at Genma.

"Something wrong?" Ukyo asked, frowning a bit at Nabiki's comment.

"Hectic day." Nabiki vaguely answered.

"And how is my little girl doing today?" Ukyo asked Hitomi in a sweet voice.

"You tell me, since your little girl isn't here." Nabiki responded as Hitomi moved a bit back from Ukyo.

"Where's Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked, ignoring Nabiki and moving closer to Hitomi.

"He's training Akane." Nabiki curtly said as she moved in between Ukyo and Hitomi.

"Look Ukyo, today isn't a good day for your little attempt. Hitomi is Ranma's daughter, but HE doesn't have a wife, at least not yet." Nabiki continued, stressing the wife part of the sentence.

"That has been decided when I was six." Ukyo sniffed.

"I strongly recommend that you cut back on your efforts, Ukyo. If you keep bothering Hitomi, then I will get involved and you will lose." Nabiki said coldly.

Snorting, Ukyo restrained from biting out a retort and left grumbling about interfering mercenaries. Sighing, Nabiki filled her and Hitomi's teacup as she waited for Ranma to finish. Dinner was a quiet affair with a short account of the attack. Nabiki also mentioned Ukyo's visit. As Kasumi and Nodoka cleared the table, Hitomi got up and moved to Nabiki. Hitomi surprised everyone as she shyly hugged Nabiki in thanks.

* * *

Morning came with the usual sparring match between Ranma and Genma. Genma, uncharacteristically, woke Ranma up with a gentle shake and softly told him to join him outside for training. In response, Ranma withheld to deliver a blow to the bandaged head of his father.

Finishing after ten minutes, Ranma picked up the yawning Hitomi and went to the furo preparing for a normal Monday at school. Breakfast was consumed with the usual flair and Ranma, Akane and Nabiki left to school. Kuno, while recovered enough from his beating at the hands of Nodoka to leave the hospital, still had his head covered in bandages.

"Hmpf dehf tf flf fuforer." Kuno proclaimed in a dignified manner, raising his bokken to the sky and causing a cracking sound to be heard.

"Did you get what he was mumbling about?" Ranma asked Akane as they walk past the statuesque like Kuno.

"Probably the same old thing. I'll defeat the foul sorcerer, etc." Akane replied as they entered the school.

"You never learn do you, Kuno-baby?" Nabiki remarked amused as she gave Kuno a small push, causing him to land on his back with a smack.

A small whimper could be heard as Kuno was dragged by Nabiki to the infirmary.

* * *

Back at the dojo, the mail had been delivered. Humming a simple tune, Kasumi went through the mail. Setting aside the bills and commercial folders, Kasumi went to find Nodoka to deliver a stylised letter.

"Here you are, auntie." Kasumi said and handed the letter to Nodoka.

"Thank you, dear." Nodoka replied and opened the letter.

As Nodoka read the letter, a frown appear and deepened as she read more. Noticing the frown almost immediately, Genma slowly, and as stealthily as he could, moved to the open door to the backyard. Soun noted the slow withdrawal that Genma was executing with some suspicion as he had noted the letter earlier, which didn't stop him from moving a few pieces on the shogi board.

"Is there a problem, auntie?" Kasumi asked concerned.

"Hmm? Nothing for you to be concerned with, Kasumi." Nodoka absently stated in answer.

"So this isn't anything my old friend here has caused?" Soun asked, slightly relieved.

"Well, he did contribute." Nodoka considered offhand as she reread some passages of the letter.

"GENMA!!" Soun's demon-head roared at the afterimage of Genma.

"Oh hush. This has nothing to do with the agreement between our families, Soun." Nodoka snapped irritated, causing the demon-head to pop out of existence.

"Oh, my apologies. I get carried away at times." Soun said sheepishly.

"Apology accepted. Please excuse me for a moment." Nodoka replied and left.

* * *

It was a relative normal day at school, with the regular visit from Shampoo. She did continue her new routine of maintaining a respectful demeanour to Ranma. Kuno was still in the infirmary, waiting for a professional therapist for his back. Ukyo seemed to have put the conversation with Nabiki out of her head and was doing her utmost best to convince Ranma to allow her to teach Hitomi her Art. Ranma wasn't very receptive of the offer and kept declining. After school, Ranma and Nabiki went to pick-up Hitomi from her school. They continued on to the planned photo shoot. Ask they walked, they made some small talk about how their separate day went.

Frowning, Ranma released Hitomi's hand and moved her closer to Nabiki.

"Something wrong?" Nabiki asked nervously.

"Maybe. We're being followed." Ranma stated.

"Great." Nabiki deadpanned.

"Seems to be just one person." Ranma added after a few moments.

"A spotter perhaps? It looks like they're getting smarter." Nabiki mused.

"You mean they are waiting for the right moment to strike?" Ranma asked with an intense look.

"That would be what I would do. Strike when they are weak or alone. A direct confrontation wouldn't work with a Nerima martial artist around." Nabiki answered confidently.

"Ain't gonna happen." Ranma replied decisively.

"And how are you going to handle this then? Stay with her all the time?" Nabiki asked curious.

"Nah, that would be impractical. All I have to do is make sure that either me, Akane or both our pops are with Hitomi outside of the dojo. Mom would probably want to help too." Ranma explained.

"Wow, you actually used your head. For a change." Nabiki smirked.

"Haha, funny." Ranma remarked as he kept an eye on their follower.

The trip to the studio was uneventful. Nabiki did take the precaution of mentioning the follower to Kengo, whom informed security and a private investigation agency working for Hakuba Productions. Soshiro tried his tricks again, but unfortunately for him the follower had put Ranma on edge and Ranma responded a bit dramatic to the proposal of Soshiro of private tutoring in a private location. Kengo informed Soshiro that today was a bad day for his usual antics as Soshiro was carefully lowered from the ceiling, where he had been hung by Ranma with his shoelaces. The photo shoot was swiftly concluded in silence after that event.

Ranma, Nabiki and Hitomi had taken some ice-cream to relieve some of the stress they were feeling. As they continued on to the bus stop, they could see Nodoka through the entrance of a park. Nodoka appeared to be arguing with an elderly woman. Blinking at the sight of a less then calm Nodoka, they started walking to the pair. Nodoka abruptly raised her hand, ending the argument and walked off in a dignified huff. The elderly woman looked at the retreating Nodoka, sadly shaking her head and also left.

Looking at each other, Ranma and Nabiki shrugged at the scene and walked to the bus stop. As they rode on the bus, Ranma asked Hitomi what she thought about the photo shoot as Nabiki silently sat and thought. As the bus ride ended for the trio, Ranma thought hard (just remember, practice makes perfect) about the stretched silence. Shrugging, Ranma decided to start telling about his travels to entertain the others. Ranma succeeded in making his companions laugh at some of the more foolish stunts from his youth.

A slightly brighter group entered the dojo and sat down to eat their late meal. Saying their thanks to Kasumi for saving some food, they quietly ate their dinner. Taking a moment to relax and let the food settle, Nabiki noticed that Genma wasn't present.

"He, Kasumi? Where's uncle Genma?" Nabiki asked.

"He left after auntie received a letter earlier today in regards to something uncle did. Auntie says that it doesn't affect the agreement between our families." Kasumi answered, glancing at Nodoka from the corner of her eye.

"Okay." Nabiki drawled.

"So, what has uncle done this time? Did it have anything to do with that old woman you met today." Nabiki asked Nodoka.

"That, young lady, is none of your business." Nodoka curtly responded.

"But it is mine, mom. And most of the trouble that happens to me, happens to the Tendo's 'cause we live here." Ranma interjected in the conversation.

"It has before." Nabiki confirmed.

"It is a family matter." Nodoka stated, waving further questions away.

"So I ain't family?" Ranma responded sullenly at the remark.

"You are, but this is not something discussed in these surroundings." Nodoka said.

"Are you saying you don't trust us, auntie?" Kasumi questioned.

"There will be a meeting next week in regards with this matter. All questions will be answered then." Nodoka answered after a few moments of thought.

Nothing more came forth from Nodoka and the subject was dropped in favour of the normal activities. Still, some went to bed that day with questions on their minds.


	8. Growing Pains

**Chapter 8 – Growing pains**

In the following week a few noteworthy events had happening since the arrival of the letter.

* * *

"So this is the girl. I see the makings of a good Amazon in her." Cologne noted as she peered at Hitomi, while sipping from her tea. 

"Good Saotome, you mean. Forget what you're planning old, eh, lady." Ranma stated, glancing at Hitomi.

"And what may I be planning, hmm?" Cologne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know, but you always have something planned." Ranma answered skeptically.

"Perhaps." Cologne said dismissing and returned to looking at Hitomi.

"I'll be by from time to time." Cologne said as a parting note.

"Things just got worse didn't they?" Ranma asked resigned as he watch Cologne leave.

"They always seem to do." Nabiki replied.

* * *

"Grandpa is happy or a happy grandpa?" Hitomi asked with an puzzled look. 

The others had to stifle their laughs as they looked at the stumped look of Happosai at the response his greeting of "Hello dear. Grandpa Happi." got.

"Happi is my name. Grandpa Happi" Happosai tried again.

"So you're happy, grandpa." Hitomi stated confidently.

This continued for several minutes, with the other silently laughing in the background, before Kasumi corrected Hitomi by giving Happosai's full name.

* * *

"No, no, she's part of the Anything Goes School and her talents will flourish in my school." Happosai argued, smoking his pipe. 

"Even a senile man, such as yourself, can see that Amazon Wu Shu is better suited for her. So why not allow her to learn it as is appropriate." Cologne countered as she looked at the training in the backyard.

"I'm not going to allow you to get your hands on my School, even if it is a small part of it. Amazon Wu Shu is too aggressive for her personality anyway, so no great loss for you at any rate." Happosai answered.

"Amazon Wu Shu is designed for woman and thus naturally suited to a girl. As for her aggressiveness, that doesn't mean she is unfit to learn Amazon Wu Shu. Rather that she can use it with a different aspect." Cologne said, continuing the argument.

"And Anything Goes is suited for both sexes and far more accommodating to different personalities and characters with its flexibility. We can settle this in a more, simpler way if you would like." Happosai suggested with a devious gleam in his eyes.

"What do you propose." Cologne cautiously asked.

"Ranma, what martial arts school does Hitomi want to learn?" Happosai shouted at Ranma.

"Mine." Ranma replied curtly before returning his attention to his two students.

"And there you have it." Happosai stated smugly as Cologne grumbled.

* * *

The morning on which the meeting was scheduled the peace of the Tendo dojo was once more disrupted. This time however the argument was between Ranma and Nabiki. 

"Ya don't have to remind me of my obligations. I'm fully aware of what I have to do as a parent to Hitomi." Ranma stressed in a tight voice.

"I'm not saying that you don't know your obligations. I'm asking what you're planning to do about your obligations." Nabiki returned, frowning.

"Fulfill them of course." Ranma stated pompously

"How, Ranma. I meant how." Nabiki replied, pinching the bridge on her nose.

"Oh. Well, the fiancées aren't that big of a problem as most of them are behaving themselves around Hitomi. My rivals know not to attack without a proper challenge, except Kuno, whom is crazy. I got a good, if annoying, job and even Pops is trying to be more peaceful around the dojo." Ranma explained, counting the items on his fingers.

"You just read the adoption papers really quick to get the general picture, didn't you." Nabiki deadpanned as she shook her head.

"What? Did I miss something important?" Ranma asked cautiously.

"Yes, I would say you did. If you would take a look at the papers, careful this time, you will find a few conditions that must be met within this time period if you want to keep Hitomi as you daughter." Nabiki answered, pointing out the related passages in the adoption papers.

"I gotta do what?" Ranma blurted out as he reread the papers.

"Yep, you have to really take care of the fiancées. Just because they are behaving themselves, doesn't mean the situation is good for Hitomi. Conflicting interests, bad examples and all that. Not to mention that it is illegal to have multiple fiancées." Nabiki smirked.

"So, how much do I have to pay you to help?" Ranma sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I consider Hitomi family, Ranma. I wouldn't charge family for this." Nabiki stated insulted.

Nodding his thanks, Ranma left to prepare for the meeting and continued to read the adoption papers in more detail.

"You're family too." Nabiki whispered softly as she watched Ranma leave.

* * *

Ranma was fidgeting at the table in his best kimono as he waited for his mother's guests to arrive. Ranma didn't like the restrictive clothes or the mysterious nature of the meeting. These surprises usually meant Trouble for him with a capital T. Sighing, Ranma tried to distract his bored thoughts with the conditions of the adoption paper and possible solutions. 

The others were also dressed in kimono's at Nodoka's insistence. Genma had tentatively returned to the dojo, for some food, and had been ambushed. A stern talk from Nodoka, punctuated with gestures of her wrapped katana, had cowed Genma into behaving. The bored looks changed into more expectant looks as a knock on the door sounded. Nodoka signaled Kasumi to get fresh tea as she moved to answer the knock. She returned with an elderly couple after a short time. Nabiki and Ranma recognized the elderly women from the park, a week ago.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce my parents. This is my father Sato Saotome and my mother Ayaki Saotome." Nodoka said sternly after she and the elderly couple had seated.

"Welcome to my house. I'm Soun Tendo and these are my daughters, Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane." Soun responded and pointed to his daughters in turn.

"Uhm, I'm Ranma. Guess I'm related to you old people." Ranma tentatively introduced himself with his usually flare at the silent request of his mother.

"This is my daughter Hitomi." Ranma added as he indicated Hitomi with a small hug.

"Aren't you going to greet us properly, Genma?" Sato asked dignified.

"I would, but a proper greeting is not suited for young ears." Genma answered in a cold voice, indicating Hitomi.

"Your manners are as I remember them, Genma." Sato stated after a tense pause.

"You give me no reason to dust off my rusty manners, now or in the past." Genma retorted.

"Before you two pick up where you left off, I would like to get to know my grandson and his daughter better. You can take your bickering outside." Ayaki interjected sharply.

Huffing, both men held their tongue as Ayaki asked Ranma to tell her about himself. Ranma gave a general account of his life and his adventures. A short hour later Ranma ended his story and Ayaki fielded the first question.

"We have received some disturbing news about you over the years. Some friends in the Justice Department have passed several reports to us about what happened during your trip, including several accounts of stealing." Ayaki started.

"Would you care to clarify that to us?" Ayaki continued as Ranma fidgeted.

"Pops had some questionable training methods, one of which was taking something from a store and running away. If they didn't caught you, you get to keep what you got. I stopped doing that when I realized it was wrong." Ranma defended himself.

"Humpf, just the thing I expect Genma to teach." Sato said.

"Hush dear. We would like to know about an incident with stolen cats and a hospital stay. It isn't clear to us what happened and we're concerned about what it means." Ayaki smoothly continued.

"I don't really want to talk about that." Ranma nervously replied, looking at his parents, remembering the omission of the Neko-ken from his talks with his mother.

"It doesn't matter much, son. I'll tell them **and** Nodoka about one of my shames. It would finally give Sato something 'real' to blame on me." Genma stated, before turning to Nodoka.

"To my shame, I must admit that I let my enthusiasm get the better of me in training the boy. When I found the training manual for the Neko-ken, I thought I had found a treasure as the legendary prowess of Neko-ken practitioners was well known to me. Even the master was cautious of the Neko-ken and I could not think of a greater recommendation then that. Foolishly I neglected to read the entire manual and thus never noticed the warning about the Neko-ken. Most will doubt me as I say that I would not have put Ranma through the Neko-ken training if I had read that warning." Genma explained to Nodoka with slumped shoulders. Sighing, Genma straightened up a bit.

"The Neko-ken is simple to teach. You tie the student up with fish sausages and throw the student into a pit filled with at least two dozen starving cats. Repeat until the student learns the Neko-ken. It took several attempts, but regrettably Ranma did learn the Neko-ken. The price for this was too high as the Neko-ken turns the practitioner into a mindless berserker. If Ranma wasn't such a progeny, things would have been much worse as he can snap out of this mindless state. Most Neko-ken users die in the training or remain forever bound in the berserker state. I had the unfortunate pleasure of reading about this as Ranma was recovering from the wounds inflicted during the training in the hospital. I have since learned of no possible cure to undo the damage I caused and that Ranma suffers from a fear of cats, which causes the boy to revert into the berserker state." Genma ended his explanation and fell into silence as he waited for Nodoka to respond.

"Told you he was bad news, Nodoka." Sato grouched out.

"Silence father. I am willing to give Genma a chance to defend himself." Nodoka snapped and turned back expectantly to Genma.

"I cannot atone for the Neko-ken, even if I did find a cure, nothing would make right the wrong I did. In that instant I failed as a father and as sensei. As for the stealing, rubbish! In each town I took time to inform most shopkeepers of the training I had intended for my son. Each time Ranma took something, I paid for it or worked the debt off. At times, I admit, I had to skip to the next town before paying everything, but I did my best in mailing those people the money owed." Genma stated defiant.

"Tell me, Sato. How often was I convicted for stealing during those years?" Genma sneered.

"Never, as far as I can remember. But that doesn't mean you are innocent as you could have easily have avoided getting arrested." Sato countered.

"Kyoto was one of the times that the police questioned me about stealing and possible child abuse. They checked my story with the shopkeepers and found that I was telling the truth, so they dropped the charges as I worked the debt off. They made a note specifically about that in the report." Genma smugly informed Sato.

"Child abuse?" Nodoka interjected.

"We both know that my morals are somewhat loose and that I'm not one of the brightest persons around. Ranma would be the better person to tell about the trip. The easiest way for me, shoving the responsibility on him, I know. But he wouldn't have forgotten the things I did to him, intentionally or by being in a drunken state. When the three of us talk about this, all I ask is that you give me the chance to defend myself and to judge only me for the things that happened." Genma replied with a sad smile.

"You serious, Pops? Accepting your responsibilities?" Ranma questioned skeptically.

"Believe me or not, Ranma. There was a pattern to the training I gave and more thought out then you might have realized as your mother had helped with some of the planning." Genma answered sincerely.

"As I already have heard much about the training trip we'll talk some more about this in private and at length." Nodoka dictated, ending the subject.

"Ok, mom. So why are you here?" Ranma bluntly asked Sato and Ayaki.

"We wanted to finally meet our grandchild." Ayaki replied.

"Uh huh." Ranma skeptically said.

"Neither uncle or auntie had told us you were alive. So your arrival is a surprise to us." Akane mentioned.

"So what's caused the rift between you?" Nabiki added.

"Yeah, it's like there is a battle line between my parents and you grandparents." Ranma said.

"Your grandparents didn't approve of my courting Nodoka and had forbidden her from seeing me again. When we did get married, they cut all ties and placed us on a sub-branch of the Saotome clan to 'avoid any possible dishonor on the clan'." Genma answered, frowning at Sato and Ayaki.

"It grieved me that my parents would not accept the man I love and thus I have made no attempt to speak to them since the break between us." Nodoka added.

"Still doesn't say why the two of you are here now." Ranma stubbornly countered.

"We felt it was time to get to know you, Ranma." Ayaki stated.

"And I think it has to do with the Saotome Martial Arts School." Nodoka said, frowning.

"Pops School?" Ranma questioned as Genma growled.

"No, boy. The original school of the Saotome clan. Some techniques are interesting, but naturally inferior to the Anything Goes School. Ranma's my heir and that is that. The reputation of the Anything Goes School may be tarnished by various actions in the past, but Ranma will redeem it as only he can. His honor and integrity can not be questioned and I have faith in his abilities to pass the Reinstatement Trail that will clear the name of the school." Genma explained.

"Not to mention secure your retirement." Nabiki interjected.

"No, Nabiki. While I admit enjoying the comforts here, the agreement between Tendo and myself only give a small percentage of the profits and the guarantee that we would be allowed to live here, nothing more. Ranma and Akane will handle the finances, dojo and household alone, **without** either mine or Tendo's say." Genma answered.

"He speaks the truth, daughter. Which is part of why we sit all day, playing shogi and drinking sake." Tendo supported Genma.

"And the other part?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

"Because we're lazy, why else boy." Genma grinned, ignoring the resulting groins.

"Back to more important subjects, you still haven't given a reasonable explanation as to why you are here. If you wanted to get acquainted with Ranma, you could have stopped by earlier." Nabiki asked the two grandparents.

"The Saotome clan has a proud history, especially with the training of the police and soldiers of our country. Our School is known as one of the best and most sought after. When we learned of the emancipation of Ranma from a mr Ichikawa, combined with the lack of a proper heir to our School, it was decided to offer the position to Ranma as his emancipation allows him to make his own decisions." Sato answered, using a lecturing tone.

"The part about getting to know Ranma was also true and gave us an excuse to evaluate Ranma for ourselves. We also had some questions about a young girl with red hair, whom goes by the name of Ranko Saotome. Our agents reported seeing her several times with Nodoka and Nabiki. She's apparently an up and coming model, as far as our agents have been able to determine." Ayaki continued as Sato took a sip of his tea.

"Figures that family wants to use me for something." Ranma sighed.

"Except for Hitomi, that is." Ranma added with a smile at the girl.

"A demonstration will solve the mystery of 'Ranko'. I am more curious about these agents you spoke off." Nabiki questioned.

"Retainers of the Saotome clan. They handle several odd ends for the clan." Sato answered evasive.

"Is the Saotome clan involved in experiments?" Nabiki pressed suspiciously.

"Some safety and training experiments. Why?" Sato returned.

"Cause we've been attacked by some of the people whom been following us." Ranma replied, frowning.

"Our people have strict orders to observe and not to interfere." Ayaki answered, puzzled.

"Hmm, is that so." Nabiki hummed.

"Are you implying we had anything to do with these attacks?" Sato asked indignantly.

"You did admit sending people to follow us." Nabiki pointed out.

"We would not attack kin." Sato tersely replied.

"I do not believe father would sink to such lows." Nodoka said, adding her reluctant support.

"Even so, we will look into these attacks. Now, Ranma, would you consider accepting the position of heir to the family Martial Arts School?" Ayaki asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, I already am the heir to the family School. Pops School." Ranma simply said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You know already what a waste your father is and still you would follow his wishes, despite this?" Sato stated, frowning.

"A waste Pops is, but like he said, Anything Goes depends on me and Akane to clean the reputation of the School. I ain't gonna walk from my responsibilities." Ranma replied, his ire raising.

"We will not pressure you into making a choice between the two school, Ranma. Still an opportunity is here. Nodoka and … Genma, the four of us should try to bridge the gap between us." Ayaki smoothly interjected.

"If Nodoka decides she wants that, then I'll support her. I don't like either of you, but I am not about to deny my wife the chance to see some of her family again. Some of whom did approve of our marriage." Genma stated.

"Are you saying that my grandparents denied mom the opportunity to meet with her family?" Ranma asked with narrowed eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes. Some of her cousins were very close to her, like sisters. As for myself, cousin Jiro and I used to play shogi and trade stories. Your grandparents basically banished your mother, no contact allowed." Genma explained softly, putting his arm around Nodoka's shoulder.

"We had our reasons." Sato replied tersely.

"And you claim to be different than Pops? Seems like you're the same, except you do it on a larger scale." Ranma mused.

"Why do you say that?" Ayaki asked.

"Well, Pops took me from mom and didn't allow me to make contact with her. Training was the excuse as I recall. You stopped mom from talking to her family and we still don't know your excuse. Small scale and large scale isolation, basically." Ranma explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"We did what we felt was best." Ayaki replied.

"Right. Look it's nearly time for lunch and I'm expecting some guy from Social Service to show up after lunch. Could we stop for the moment and pick this up later?" Ranma said.

"It would give us the opportunity to talk to my parents in private." Nodoka agreed.

"And we should go over the meeting with Social Service." Nabiki added to Ranma.

With general consent, the group broke up into smaller parts and went separate ways. Genma and Nodoka led the grandparents to the dojo for their talk and Kasumi left for the kitchen as the rest settled in to discuss the meeting.

* * *

Sighing, Ranma prepared himself for the meeting with a few deep breaths. Smiling, he gave Hitomi an encouraging hug and stood up to greet the inspector. 

"Alright, mr Saotome. To summarize our previous meetings, you have a steady job as a model, which provides a reasonable amount of money to provide for your daughter. Your school has agreed to allow you to keep your job as long as it doesn't interfere with your school scores, which have been improving lately. Your daughter receives an education from a nearby school and is allowed to explore her creative impulses. The home conditions were passing, but still have a flag attached for a period of three weeks. As you know, **any** disruption of the home situation will be monitored. Which leaves us with the so called 'Rival and Fiancée' problem." The inspector stated as he looked at his notepad.

"So, mr Saotome. What are your intentions for this problem?" The inspector asked.

"Most of my rivals have honor codes, which prevents them from endangering innocents like Hitomi. These rivals have agreed to issue proper challenges and will make a declaration, is the word I think, before trying to attack me. For those rivals outside of the agreement, I have filled an official complained with an attorney for a restraining order against those rivals." Ranma answered.

"The fiancées are a more difficult problem. My hesitation in making any kind of decision didn't help." Ranma added.

"But I gather from your story that you have some plans to deal with the situation." The inspector said.

"Yeah. Shampoo should be the easiest to deal with. Any claim of marriage has no basis as I made no official challenge for her hand. The Kiss of death given in the village has some sort of legal standing and I havta challenge Shampoo to remove it. I've been told that by doing this I become a sister or something if I do this." Ranma replied with a glance at Nabiki.

"Ukyo would take some doing. I don't wanna be married to my best friend, so marriage is out of the question. That leaves paying her back the dowery, breaking the honor agreement or adopting her into the Saotome clan." Ranma continued.

"I was rather drunk that week." Genma mused with a dry chuckle.

"This leaves the Tendo agreement as all the other agreements can be called wrong placed charity." Ranma concluded.

"Misplaced charity, Ranma." Nabiki corrected.

"See, Tendo! My son finaly accepts the truth." Genma said excited.

"There are some complications with the Tendo agreement." Ranma interjected with a straight face, ignoring his father.

"Kasumi is more a older sister or mother figure, then a fiancée. Akane and myself have talked about our situation and have agreed that our feelings are more those found with brother and sister. This leaves Nabiki and myself to make it happen. I doubt I fit into any plans made by Nabiki for her future and I don't want to hold her back from following her dreams. A honorable solution has to be discussed for this situation with all involved." Ranma stated.

"I see. What of Kodachi Kuno?" The inspector questioned.

"Restraining order and a beating if found within a hundred meters of Hitomi." Ranma declared.

"She has expressed harmful intensions towards Hitomi. After being admitted into an asylum for a short period, she was diagnosed to be unstable mentally. Her family influence has succeed in getting her moved to her home to be treated there. Her threats against Hitomi were recorded in the asylum and is currently used in the process for the restraining order." Kasumi added.

"Well, mr Saotome. It would appear you have a reasonable plan to make your affairs in order. I remind you that there is a deadline for you to solve these problems. If unable to solve the problems, Hitomi is removed from your custody and placed in a foster home. There is also one other conditions to fulfill to offset the effect of your curse." The inspector reminded.

"I'm working on that one as we speak. At this point and time one of the alternatives will have to do as the main proposal is difficult to achieve in such a short time." Ranma assured the inspector.

Some minor details were discussed, such as the name of the school to check their input. After politely showing the inspector out, Ranma let out a big sigh of relief. Returning to the living room, Ranma sat down and took Hitomi in his lap.

"A lot of work, but I wouldn't trade it for the world as long as you are here." Ranma stated with a soft smile.

* * *

"Hello, Miller. Up to your old tricks?" Emma smirked as she entered an office. 

"None of your business, girl." Miller snorted.

"I heard some interesting news buzzing around in the department. The birdies say you organized a retrieval." Emma replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Humpf. As if you wouldn't notice." Miller said with a cold glare.

"I know of two failures against an irrelevant object. Complete failures." Emma jested.

"Who said they were failures?" Miller returned with a flat stare.

"Alright, play your little games. Remember the rules we play by, old man." Emma said as she left.

"And you watch your back, little girl. Nobody gets between me and my masterpiece." Miller softly promised in his empty office.

Turning his screen on again, the gray haired man studied the reports sent by his agents.

* * *

Hitomi sat under the tree in the backyard of the dojo, breathing in and out at an even pace. Concentrating, Hitomi strained herself in an attempt to succeed in the exercise. A brief glow was shown as her aura manifested for a few seconds, before she was forced to release the technique. 

"She must have a large natural reserve of ki to be able to do that." Genma softly commented to Ranma as they watched.

"Yeah. I know her control was increased by the meditation techniques, but this is all her." Ranma whispered back.

"What the?!" Genma exclaimed as he watch Hitomi formed a small point of ki at her finger tip.

Hitomi focused hard as she touched a wilted flower. Giggling, Hitomi watch the flower straighten up and gaining a healthier color. Genma and Ranma exchanged concerned glances as they took this new bit of information in.

* * *

"Yes, you are the key." Miller intoned as he replayed the video displaying Hitomi's revival of the flower. 


	9. Sleeping dogs

**AN: It has been some time since this story has been updated. Real life and a computer crash didn't help. A somewhat shorter chapter, but it was intended as such to set a foundation for future chapters. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 9 – Let sleeping dogs lie**

A month had passed after the first visit of Ranma's grandparents. Ranma's parents and grandparents had tentatively discussed a reconciliation in several talks. Some progress was made, but it was slow going.

"At least they're not trying to fight, again." Ayaki commented as Genma and Seto glared at each other.

"True." Nodoka sighed, sipping her tea.

"We still don't approve of your choice." Ayaki reminded Nodoka.

"Exactly, my choice." Nodoka pointed out.

"Lets not start that again. It's not like you gave Ranma much choice." Ayaki returned.

"At least we have the excuse that it would save lives and it has." Genma stated gravely.

"And what excuse did you have again?" Nodoka added with a frown.

"The tough love story is getting a bit cliché." Seto rumbled.

"Doesn't change the fact that it is true." Genma answered firmly.

"This is going to take a long time." Nodoka dryly noted.

* * *

Ranma continued the training of his daughter in the Martial Arts, focusing on control to prevent any mishaps with the little trick his daughter discovered. Ranma was teaching Hitomi to recognize her limits and how to experiment safely. Ranma also had several talks with his grandparents about learning their Martial Arts school, but remained adamant about his position as Genma's heir. During all this talk Ranma tried to resolve the confusing claims on his honor, with some help from his grandparents.

"Look it ain't the engagements that haven't shown up yet, that worry me. It's the ones that are present that bother me." Ranma patiently explained.

"I suppose most of the engagements are little more then misplaced charity." Seto agreed.

"Like I been telling you for the last hour." Ranma grumbled.

"This Ukyo remains adamant about the engagement?" Ayaki asked again.

"Yes. Since her dowry was stolen by pops, she got a decent claim." Ranma answered exasperated.

"Just making sure we understand all the details." Ayaki soothed.

"Which means we'll be here for a while." Ranma deadpanned.

"Given the mess Genma created, that is not much of a surprise." Seto replied with a sigh.

"Look, Pops got an idea about Ukyo and it sounds like a good one." Ranma said.

"Anything that man touches end badly." Seto replied with a frown.

"Like me you mean." Ranma replied.

"Shampoo is the one I wanted to talk about. You mentioned knowing about the Chinese Amazons?" Ranma interrupted the denials of his grandparents.

"Ah, yes. Our clan has had dealings with them and are even considered honorary Amazons." Seto replied, clearing his throat.

"Which means the Kisses don't mean squad." Ranma stated, earning nods.

"To an extent." Ayaki confirmed.

"That doesn't inspire a lot of confidence." Ranma sighed.

* * *

There were several attempts made to kidnap Hitomi during this period. As Ranma and Akane kept a close watch over Hitomi, this usually resulted in several clients for the hospital. Akane's mallet had to be replaced from wear, due constant use against the stubborn attempts. It must be noted that her golf swing did improve during the period, much to the dismay of the thugs.

When he happened upon a kidnapping attempt during his usual rounds, Happosai seemed to take a perverse pleasure in planting several female articles on the thugs and merrily laughed as the group of women pounded them into the ground. At other times, he just said hello and watch as the firecrackers he had hidden on them exploded.

Nabiki added her special brand of help by ensuring that Hitomi was protected during school hours and that either Ranma or Akane had a pass, allowing them to leave early to pick Hitomi up. Mobile phones were also provided for the group. Which resulted in a nice group bonding experiences as they joined together in pounding the thugs into the ground.

The occasional visits from Ryouga didn't help the efforts of the thugs. Especially as he often found himself in the middle of the group of thugs as they tried to get into position for a new ambush. As they usually grumbled about not being able to collect their pay for failing in grabbing the kid, it didn't take Ryouga long to start expressing his opinion about kidnappers.

The only reason the thugs even kept trying was the lawyer that kept them out of jail and the very large reward for the capture. If they weren't in the hospital that is. The smart ones took a vacation after the first attempt.

* * *

At the moment Ranma was sitting agitated in a small restaurant, waiting for Emma to arrive. Emma Swartz had asked for a meeting and reluctantly Ranma had agreed to it, with some urging from Nabiki.

"I don't like it." Ranma grumbled for the twentieth time.

"There's no harm in squeezing some information from a rotten apple." Nabiki soothed with a nasty grin.

"Not my style. Rather be with Akane with her sleepover as a girl." Ranma replied as he settled down.

"As long as I can take pictures of you in a negligee." Nabiki countered, causing Ranma to sputter.

"I'm glad to have caught you in a pleasant mood." Emma said as she joined them at the table.

"Mood ended when you showed up." Ranma replied with a frown and an elbow from Nabiki in his side.

* * *

"That's a nice drawing, Hitomi. Who did you draw?" Nodoka asked cooing.

"This is pappa, this is me and this is mama." Hitomi pointed out.

"Mama?" Nodoka inquired.

"As soon as papa asks her, oba-san." Hitomi answered.

"Or mama decided to trick papa in asking her." Hitomi added after some consideration, pressing a finger against her lips.

"And what is your mama's names?" Nodoka asked with a small smirk.

"100 yen or ice-cream." Hitomi responded, blinking at the facefault of her grandparent.

"Remind me to talk to Nabiki about transferring bad habits." Nodoka mumbled to Genma as she got up.

"At least she's realizing that information is valuable at an early age." Genma countered with a shrug.

"I suppose." Nodoka sighed.

"Dear, Soun and I are going to browse the old bookstores near the marketplace. Do you and Hitomi want to join us?" Genma asked as he moved a piece on the board.

"I believe Kasumi wanted some spices from the marketplace. Yes, I would enjoy a little walk." Nodoka answered, looking at Hitomi.

"Okay, I guess." Hitomi replied with a shrug.

* * *

"You're probably wondering why I asked for this meeting." Emma opened the discussion as the waiter left after delivering the drinks.

"Other than attempting to bribe us into giving Hitomi to you? Especially since your attacks have been futile." Ranma softly snarled.

"Personally, I'm still going for the attachment to an old pet." Nabiki added dryly.

"I suppose it would seem like that to those that don't understand the work our group does." Emma calmly stated.

"For the betterment of humanity." Nabiki replied.

"Yes." Emma said with narrowed eyes.

"Say what you want." Ranma interrupted, causing Nabiki to sigh with resignation.

"I discussed 14323 with my superiors." Emma started.

"Her name is Hitomi." Ranma growled, briefly flashing his aura.

"To you perhaps." Emma conceded.

"It was decided to give you some more information about her. Her purpose included." Emma continued.

"She was created from several sources. Athletes, soldiers, martial artists and the like." Emma lectured.

"Several DNA sources spliced and combined, which was implanted in an egg. Making 14323 what most people call a test tube baby. Several dominate attributes surfaced from the primary source, of course, to determine how she looked like as she grew." Emma explained.

"So she got several pops and moms, whom were physically active?" Ranma noted.

"Something like that. Basically she was intended to determine the extent of what a human body could endure." Emma replied, looking at the pair across them.

"Torture." Ranma spat angry.

"Scientific experiments." Emma corrected.

"Why tell us this? You would know that it would only anger us and make us work harder at stopping you." Nabiki asked with a frown as she placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder to restrain him.

"What you fail to realize is that our group is global. Your efforts to stop us are barely noticeable. As for telling you, lets just say I felt you wanted to know this." Emma answered.

"An experiment." Nabiki noted.

"Social behavior to certain situations would be of interest to these monsters." Nabiki explained to Ranma.

"Misunderstood, not monsters." Emma corrected as she finished her drink.

"Torturing children, devaluating life itself and turning the lives of people into your entertainment. Those are actions of monsters." Ranma firmly stated with an icy gaze.

"Our experiments are to improve life." Emma countered.

"Wauw, even now you keep provoking us and observing our responses." Nabiki said in a fake admiring tone.

"How's this for a response. One of the persons involved with Hitomi's experiments is a doctor Miller." Nabiki continued with a smirk.

"Really?" Emma returned.

"Should you find this rogue scientist, do let us know." Emma smiled.

"And do be careful, he seems insistent with getting 14323 in his clutches. What he wants with a old project is beyond me." Emma said as she stood.

"I wonder what you are going to call your children, 123 or perhaps 0. Silly me, only way you would get children is if you drugged a man or stole some sperm. Perhaps from one of your experiments?" Ranma sweetly replied as he stood.

"You might be surprised." Emma returned evenly.

"She means a fellow nutcase." Nabiki translated.

"Give my regards to 14323 should she still be in your care after this day." Emma said and walked away.

"Ranma, I would like for you to go home. Fast." Nabiki said slowly.

Nodding Ranma left the building and made for the rooftops. Narrowing her eyes, Nabiki moved to catch up with Emma.

"Getting spooked are we?" Nabiki asked as she stopped Emma.

"About what?" Emma asked innocently.

"That someone could expose you activities, before you can take precautions." Nabiki pointed out.

"We've been doing this for some time now. I think we have little to worry about possible damages from supposed bad publicity." Emma returned with a smug smile.

"Your little group, the Friends of Humanity, was found shortly after the second world war by several scientist that escaped from Germany, Italy and some other European country. For the betterment of humanity is the motto of your group. What a delusion of grandeur." Nabiki lectured.

"Without us, several diseases would still be lethal." Emma pointed out.

"And the people of a small village in America would still be alive." Nabiki countered.

"Using them for a viral weapons test. That shows you really wish to improve humanity. I am impressed by the way, how you shoved the blame onto a terrorist group." Nabiki continued.

""Some sacrifices must be made for the greater good." Emma stated.

"And who made you Kami-sama? Did he speak to you in a dream?" Nabiki mocked.

"Science doesn't deal with superstition. Only facts." Emma answered.

"And the fact is that your little group is little more than a social club for heartless and immoral creatures interested only in satisfying their sadistic interests." Nabiki responded, crossing her arms.

"Our work is for the good of all." Emma restated.

"All member of your group." Nabiki replied.

"I see you have a closed mind and are unwilling to see the truth about our group." Emma said, sadly shaking her head.

"Me? Or you?" Nabiki asked.

"Give my regards to director DuGaulle and do try to give me a better challenge to find your secrets." Nabiki said in a parting shot, before leaving Emma standing in the street.

"I do wish Miller was more professional. Leaving outdated information about the group laying around is sloppy." Emma murmured as she looked at the retreating back of Nabiki.

* * *

"You go on to the market, dear. Soun and I will catch up with you in a short while. Two minutes tops." Genma assured Nodoka.

"Do hurry." Nodoka requested, before leading Hitomi out the store.

"Look at this, Genma. The old technique of Water Hand Palm Blow. This might be a good edition to the school, if we find the rest of this scroll." Soun enthusiasts as he displays a torn old scroll.

"Already have that one, my friend. Ranma learned it at a monastery at the age of nine. This is a better purchase." Genma answered, showing his find.

"The Two Snap, Slight Of Hand technique for cheating at shogi. A worthy find indeed." Soun grinned as he counted his money for the purchase.

* * *

Chuckling at the fond memory Genma mentioned, Soun was slow in realizing that his old friend had stopped. Looking back he noticed his friend had paled slightly as he looked at something. Turning around to follow his gaze, Soun was treated to the sight of Nodoka falling to the ground with a gash on her forehead. Gulping, Soun chanced a glanse at his friend. Noting the furious expression, he wisely took a few steps back out of the path of his friend.

* * *

"Kasumi!!" Ranma shouted as he jumped the wall.

"Yes, Ranma?" Kasumi asked slightly startled.

"Where's Hitomi?" Ranma asked in a rush.

"She went with auntie to the market." Kasumi answered.

* * *

Soun stoically batted an unconscious, flying thug away as he stood guard over Nodoka and Hitomi.

* * *

"Is something the matter?" Kasumi asked as Ranma turned away.

"They might try again today." Ranma shouted as he jumped over the wall again.

* * *

A merchant desperately tried to pack his goods in the shortest time possible. Yelping, the man dove to the side as a thug came flying into his stand. Seeing what remained of his store, he started crying. Distracted as he was, the man didn't notice the next thug hurtling towards his position.

* * *

Focusing all his effort in going faster, Ranma started looking for ways to shortening the distance as he ran. A chi powered rocket like trust perhaps.

* * *

A lightly smarter thug tried to crawl away. Whimpering, he desperately tried to reach safety. Feeling something grab his leg, he started hollering for help as he struggled for a handhold and kicking at the hand holding his ankle. His fingers scrapped against the ground as he was forcefully pulled back.

* * *

Growling, Ranma gave pushed for a little more speed as the marketplace came into sight. Poised for battle, Ranma enter the silent marketplace to stop in his tracks.

Blinking, Ranma looked at his father as he walked by, gently carrying his mothers unconscious form. Soothing a distressed Hitomi as she latched onto his leg, Ranma accepted his family honor blade from Soun in shock. Gazing into the marketplace, Ranma took note of the devastation. Unconscious thugs lay scattered across the marketplace, often with limbs bend in a way nature never intended. Returning his gaze back to Soun, Ranma indicated the mess with a motion of his head and a question in his eyes.

"When your father chooses to fight, he Fights." Soun simply stated and gestured Ranma to follow his parents.


End file.
